The Road Back
by seeker48
Summary: Can a road trip and some quality time reunite two rangers, and help heal old wounds?
1. Three's the Charm

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Dana and Carter go on a road trip to back to California, but this is no ordinary road trip. There's no sight sightseeing or souvenir shopping, instead there's running, a cool car, men with guns, and they are not happy. Dana and Carter must work together to get back safely, all while dealing with their awkward situation.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A brand new story for all the Dana/ Carter fans! The usual Lightspeed pairings, with a tiny bit of Ashley/Andros and some Tommy. This chapter is super short, but dont worry I dont plan on having chapters this short for the most part. Don't forget to let me know what you think after reading. Hope you enjoy reading the story. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1 Three's the Charm<strong>

Her heartbeat quickened, she could hear it pounding in her ears. She stopped to listen; she could hear them shouting and their feet hitting the pavement as they scrambled forward. She began running again going through dark alleys and empty streets. A few blocks later she stopped once more catching her breath and listening intently for the sound of footsteps. Quiet. Everything was quiet; she knew that the lack of noise was worse than the shouting and running. She looked around and saw nothing in the darkness.

There was an empty alley across the street looking around once more she ran across the street. When she reached the other side of the street, she was met with a blow to the head. Her sight narrowed blackening around the edges.

She put her hands in front of her knowing she would meet the ground soon, but before she could recover she felt another blow this time on her back. She fell and then rolled onto her back kicking the man that stood above her before he had a chance to attack her again.

The man fell to his knees and she kicked him once more knocking him back, giving her a chance to get to her feet. As she got up her head was spinning and the man got to his knees, she put all her force into her fist as it made contact with the man's face. There was a loud crunch under her knuckles and the man fell unconscious on the ground. Dana leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath and steady the spinning in her head. She could hear voices again behind her and she began to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

Through back alleys and hidden street she ran, stopping only when she thought they were far behind. She had her back against a wall and then noticed a fire escape next to her, there was a large dumpster under it and she didn't hesitate to climb it. She climbed up quickly and reached the top, and froze as she saw three men smoking on the opposite side.

They didn't seem to pay attention to her and continued to talk. The smoke rose above them she took their lack of interest as a good sign and went to a corner that was obscured from there sight. She sat at the edge of the roof, to keep from being seen from the ground, looking over she could see her pursuers a good distances behind.

She could see there flashlights shining the dark city and lowered back against the wall. She took out a small disposable phone from her back pocket, and turned it on. The phone lighted up as it came to life and vibrated in her hand. She dialed the familiar number and brought the phone to her ear. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hey, I'm not in right now, you know the drill." The familiar voice said cheerfully.

"Shit!" She hung up and dialed another number. No answer. Desperation began to creep up on her, she looked over the side and saw the men only a block away from where she was and moving fast in her direction. She dialed one more number but this time paused before pressing the send button. It was the last person she wanted to call and get involved, but it was also the last person that would be able to help. She considered her options: She could try and get back on her, but really how long could she last on her own with no help or communication to her base. Or she could call and get help from the person she least wanted to talk to in the world.

Her mind raced as she searched for the third option, but what was the third option, and how long could she holdout without any help. She pressed send and brought the phone to her ear again.

"Hello?" a voice said. Dana's words caught in her throat as she heard the female voice on the other line.

"Carter." She managed to say into the receiver.

"Hold on." The women said.

"Hello?" The voice that she had been waiting to hear came through the speaker.

"Carter?" Dana said breathless.

"Dana?" Surprise clear in his voice.

"I need your help, I'm in some trouble." Dana said urgently.

"Where are you?" he asked immediately. Dana looked over the edge and saw the men directly below the roof she was on.

"New York City." Dana whispered.

"I'm on my way." Carter assured.

"Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll text you." Dana said ending the call.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: What do you think of the first chapter? :) Please review and let me know what your thoughts are. :)**


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like the chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2 Surprise<strong>

_**2 Years Before **_

"Good morning love." Carter said giving his girlfriend a kiss as she woke up.

"Good morning red." Dana smiled stretching and then wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer for a kiss. They gently pulled away, and Carter looked into her eyes with a bright smile.

"What?" Dana asked smiling

"Nothing." Carter said with a chuckle.

"Tell me." Dana insisted with a smile hugging him close to her.

"We'll I've been thinking…a lot…and…Well you spend all your time here and you have a drawer with your things." Carter stammered, making Dana give him s curious look.

"What are you saying?" Dana asked confused.

"I'm saying, that I want you to move in with me." Carter said a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"You want me to move in with you?" Dana asked with a smile.

"I do." He smiled back at her.

"Hmm…well…." Dana smiled mischievously, making Carter nervous. "I'd love to." Dana finally answered happily.

"C'mon." Carter said getting up.

"Where?" Dana asked.

"C'mon." He said picking her up from their bed.

"Where are we going?" Dana asked holding onto him.

"Close your eyes." Carter instructed. She did as she was told and he carried her outside.

"Do you trust me?" Carter asked stopping. Dana could hear the smirk on his face as he spoke.

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

"Good." Carter said and jumped into the pool, as the water met Dana she gave a small yelp of surprise.

"You jerk!" Dana said coming up for are and laughing.

"I love you." He said giving her a kiss.

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted as Carter came home.

"Wow! Guys thank you." Carter said with a bright smile.

"Happy Birthday babe." Dana said coming over and giving him a small kiss.

"Thank you, all of you." Carter said addressing everyone gathered in front of him. He got settled and changed his clothes since he was still in his Fire Fighter clothes, and then headed out to thank everyone for coming and receiving 'happy birthday's' from everyone, while Dana did the same on the opposite side of the room.

"Is there a second that you can take your eyes off of her?" Nick a co-worker and good friend of Carter teased.

"What are you talking about?" Carter asked with a chuckle.

"You've been watching her all night." Nick said looking over at Dana who was smiling and talking to Tommy and Kimberly Oliver.

"Nick when you decide to commit to a serious relationship, you'll understand." Carter said with a smile.

"What's to commit to?" Nick laughed.

"Who are we committing to?" Dana came over and asked hearing only the last of Nick's comment.

"You." Carter answered giving Dana a kiss.

"Time for me to find an unsuspecting girl to romance." Nick said with a mock tip of his hat. "Don't go to wild tonight." He winked walking away.

"No promises." Dana said as he left with a laugh.

"Carter c'mon." Kelsey came over and took him by the hand. "We're doing cake now." Kelsey told them happily. Ryan came over and stood next to Dana who was watching everyone gathered for the cake.

"So, you and Carter moving in together?" Ryan mused.

"That the plan." Dana said with a smile.

"You sure it's a good idea?" Ryan asked in a tone that Dana knew meant the was not pleased by her decision.

"No one said anything when Joel and Angela moved in together, and I was happy when you moved in with Kelsey." Dana said knowing Ryan was over protective when it came to her relationship with Carter.

"Yes, but Joel and Angela are married now, and Kelsey and I are engaged." Ryan counterted.

"Are you saying I should get married right now...I didn't think so." Dana said when she saw the face that Ryan made. "I'm a big girl, I love you for being concerned but I know what I'm doing…don't worry." Dana said placing a kiss on his cheek and joining the others in the kitchen.

_**A Few Days Later**_

Carter and Dana had spent the day moving Dana's things to Carter's house.

"All done." Dana said handing Carter the last box. He took it inside and placed it on the table, and sat on the couch, where Dana joined him.

"You're ok with all of this right?" Dana Carter asked hugging Dana's waist.

"Moving in?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes…Why are you?" Dana asked turning to face him.

"Yes, yes, it's just that Ryan…he doesn't think it's such a good idea, we were talking yesterday." Csrter explained.

"I know…"Dana sighed. "He's just being a big brother." Dana smiled and kissed Carter lightly.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Carter said.

"We'll work out you'll see." Dana said pushing him down to lay on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: What do you think of Dana and Carter? :)**


	3. Shelby

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers, their characters, or the cars.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait! Hope you like the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2 Shelby <strong>

_**Present **_

Carter arrived in New York about four hours later and sat in the airport waiting for Dana's call. The phone, vibrate soon after to show a text message from an unidentified number. He opened it and saw an address.

He got and headed to the address that he could only guess was sent by Dana. It was snowing and when he got to his destination, he saw it was a normal neighborhood, kids were playing in the snow and there were people walking around.

The building he walked into was old and looked abandoned it was the only building on the street that appeased lifeless. He made his way to the third floor and got off the elevator.

It was cold and completely empty, it appeared that the whole floor had once belonged to some rich socialite in some other time, but had been left to spiders and dust.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he called into the emptiness. Suddenly he felt something cold and hard against his back.

"Turn around." The voice instructed. He turned slowly and saw someone standing in front of him dressed in black with a ski mask covering their face. The person lowered the gun and pulled off the ski mask, to reveal Dana standing in front of him. They both held their breaths for a moment and then Carter pulled Dana in for a hug. Dana tensed and he hugged her and only half returned the embrace.

"So what's going on?" Carter asked pulling back.

"I need to get back to California." Dana said simply.

"Why?" Carter asked, but before Dana could answer there was shouting coming from screens in the corner of the room. Dana ran to the corner and looked at the screens that displayed the security cameras footage.

"They're here we have to go now!" Dana said urgently.

"Here." Dana said handing Carter two guns from a black bag on the floor, and taking another two for herself. She headed to the window and climbed out stepping onto the fire escape, with Carter following close behind.

Dana went as fast as she could and reached the rooftop, she shot one of the guns and a wire came out and hooked onto a door on the building that was lower than the one that they were on.

Dana attached a latch and then handed one to Carter. She made her way across and Carter followed behind. They landed with a _'thump'_ and then ran to the opposite side of the building Dana led the way down.

Once they were on the floor, Dana took Carter hand in hers and began to run. She was thankful for the constant snowfall, it would cover their tracks up and they moved on. They ran hidden by alleys and street corners. They stopped for a moment catching their breath and looking around.

"I have a car ready." Dana said slightly breathless. Carter nodded and then they moved on again.

"It's up ahead." Dana said after a few more blocks. They finally stopped in front of a gray two door '96 Honda.

"Discreet." Carter commented as Dana opened the hood of the car. She stuck her hand inside and produced a single key.

"I'll drive." Carter said and Dana handed him the keys. She was tired and knew it was probably a better idea if Carter drove. They both got into the car and Carter brought the car to life.

"Where to?" Carter asked turning the heater up.

"California." Dana answered. Carter looked over at her and rested his gaze on her for a moment and then put the car in drive. They drove on in silence; Dana was lost in her own thoughts. Carter was dying to know what exactly was going on but decide to drive on instead leaving her to her thoughts.

Dana offered to take the wheel after a few hours and then Carter took it back after only three. The silence continued as they moved on. Ten hours into the drive Carter noticed a car following them.

"We're being tailed. Carter told Dana as if he was talking about the weather.

"Can you lose them?" Dana asked in the same tone.

"Hold on." Carter said and swerved into the right shoulder, the black SUV that was following them breezed by not able to stop and Carter but the car into reverse until he go to an exit. He sped off the freeway and ran a few red lights until he reached another freeway.

"Call Paul tell him Carter Grayson needs a car." Carter said handing Dana his cell phone. She searched through his contacts and found the number and pressed the send button brining the phone to her ear. She waited for a few moments while the phone rang.

"Paul, Carter Grayson needs a car." Dana said into the receiver. Carter could hear someone talking on the other side but couldn't make out the words that they were saying.

"Outside of Chicago." Dana said after a moment. More words and then Dana hung up.

"He'll send us the address where we can pick up the car up." Dana informed. A text came in and had the address they were to go to. Dana took a map out of a glove compartment and searched for the place they were to go to.

Thirty minutes later they pulled into an old impound warehouse. Carter grabbed his duffel bag from the back seat and Dana grabbed her small bag from the trunk.

"Grayson good to see you son!" and elderly man said stepping out from cubicle like office.

"Paul, glad to see you too. How have you been?" Carter asked pleasantly taking the man's hand.

"Still kickin." Paul answered with a grin, and looked over at Dana.

"Well hello." He said.

"Paul this is Dana, Paul." Carter introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Dana said taking his hand.

"Pleasures all mine darling. You did good son." Paul smiled and nudged Carter the way a grandpa might. Dana smiled dropped a bit but didn't say anything.

"No Paul we're just friends." Carter assured.

"We'll missy you'd be a fool to let this one go." Paul said with a smile. There was an awkward pause that Paul seemed to be oblivious to. Carter cleared his throat and gave him the keys to their Honda.

"Ah yes I have just the car for you." Paul said with a mischievous smile and went into his office and came back with a key.

"Your car right this way." He said leading them through the rows of cars and stopping in front of four lonely cars.

"This will keep you under the radar." Paul said and Carter went to a black Nissan parked at the end. Paul shook his head and pointed to the car next to it.

"What that's not discreet." Dana said taking in the sight of the '75 Mustang Shelby GT.

"This will help you outrun anything." Paul said with a chuckle.

"Paul…" Carter began.

"When have I steered you wrong boy?" Paul asked Carter.

"Paul." Carter began again.

"Trust me." Paul said with a smile. Carter looked at Dana and gave her a hopeful look.

"You're kidding right?...Fine." Dana said in defeat.

"You'll see darling I'm never wrong." Paul said happily taking the keys from Carter and giving it to Dana. She smiled and thanked him for the car and then got in.

"She's a keeper." Paul winked at Carter.

"I know." Carter said shaking his hand. "Thanks for everything."

"Anytime. Hope things work out." Paul said with a smile. Carter hoped into the car and the two drove away once more. They stopped at on old motel just off the freeway and Carter checked them in as Mr. and Mrs. Jones.

Carter and Dana grabbed the few things they had with them and went into their room. It had two beds and some ugly floral wallpaper that matched the bed, but seemed clean.

Dana set her bag on the bed and found that all she had were guns and knives, another sweater, a scarf, a small toothbrush and some toothpaste.

She sighed looking at the contents in her bag, and took out the toothbrush and toothpaste. She sat down facing away from Carter and stared at her hands thinking about the past few days.

Carter meanwhile was watching her subtly, he saw the small bag she carried with her and took two shirts out, a pair of shorts, and some pj bottoms. Dana looked up when she saw Carter's feet in front of her.

"How long has it been since you've gone to sleep?" Carter asking noticing the dark circles around her eyes.

"A day." Dana said.

"Liar. How long?" He asked again knowing it had been longer than that.

"I can't remember." Dana answered quietly.

"Here, go take a shower." Carter said and gave her the shirt and shorts he was holding.

"Thanks." Dana said not having the strength to argue. She got up and went into the bathroom. She got into the shower and felt the hot water running down her body.

She dried herself and got out of the shower. Dana caught her reflection in the mirror and saw her torso covered in bruises, her arms were tainted with bruised as well.

She knew she would have to cover up the bruises on her face with makeup but she would worry about that later. She got out and put the robe on not wanting to make Carter wait any longer.

She went into the room and Carter headed to the bathroom.

She changed and noticed that Carter had reinforced the door and but a bell on the handle, the curtains were closed tight.

The clothes that Carter gave her fit big, she tied the shirt and pulled the strings of the shirts so they wouldn't fall off.

She was braiding her hair when Carter came out of the bathroom already changed. The smell that he brought with him was intoxicating and Dana had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"We'll leave at five tomorrow." Carter said as he got into his bed, and she nodded finishing the braid and then turned off the light on her night stand.

She turned to towards the wall but her whole side was bruised and her back was too. She mentally kicked herself for not having seen the man in the alley, she hadn't checked her back when she was in the bathroom, but knew that it was most likely black and blue all over.

Her eyelids closed and soon she was in deep a sleep. Carter looked over the map that had been in the car, and mapped out the route they would take back and looked for back roads in case they needed to go another route.

He put the map on his nightstand and looked over at Dana. He noticed a bluish mark on her beautiful cheek and then looked at the arm that was over the blanket.

He saw that it too was bruised, and frowned he was worried about her and wanted to know what was going on but for now he would let her sleep tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Don't forget to review and let me what you think. :)**


	4. Perks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing much to say except enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4 Perks<strong>

The next day Carter and Dana checked out of the motel and headed back on the road. Their previous silence settled in and they drove on for hours until they had to stop for gas. Dana pumped the gas while Carter went to pay. Dana was changing her jacket when Carter came back and noticed another bruise on her forearm, but before he could say anything she went back around and got into the car. They began to drive and the silence was killing Carter he couldn't stay quiet for much longer.

"Dana why are you being followed?" Carter asked frankly.

"A mission that didn't go as planned." Dana answered keeping her eyes on the road.

"What kind of mission?" Carter asked.

"A complicated one." Dana answered vaguely.

"Dana you need to trust me, you got me involved for a reason." Carter said alternating his gaze from the road to Dana.

"I can't have you involved, the first city we get to I'm putting you on a plane back to California." Dana told him firmly.

"Unless you sitting on that plane next to me you're not sending me anywhere." Carter replied in that same tone. He knew that Dana was simply being stubborn and that she would try and boss him around if he'd let her.

"Carter…" Dana began to speak.

"No. You can't do that you can't ask me to help you and then pretend this some kind of road trip." Carter told her frustration in his voice. Dana sighed and knew that she had to give him some kind of explanation as soon as she had called him.

"I was sent to locate an object, three weeks ago I found it, a few days ago I went to retrieve it but w…I was tricked, I lost communication with my base, and they can't extract me because the people we stole the object from will be able to find me before my superiors can get me to safety. These people find me and they find the object. They're following me because I'm they're only lead to the object I took." Dana told him, without giving him much information.

"What did you steal?" Carter asked speeding up.

"I think I've told you enough." Dana said breaking the cool façade that she had had until then. He didn't say anymore, she had told him enough, for now at least. Dana took a deep breath and watched the road it was raining lightly outside and she watched it fall.

"My dad and Ryan…I called them first, they didn't answer." Dana said softly. It had been something that had worried her since she called. Both of the phones that she had called were security phone that were always to be answered; she couldn't stop thinking about why they hadn't answered.

"They're ok, they're on missions, you're dad's been gone for two weeks now and Ryan's been gone for a month." Carter said and noticed Dana's expression slightly changed. It was minimal, to anyone it would be insignificant, but he knew her all too well. Dana was worried, her brother and father was all the family she had ever known, she protected them however she could. Carter could only guess that Dana hadn't had contact with her family in a while, since she hadn't known about their missions.

"They check in every once in a while, Ryan's coming back soon." Carter said his tone softening.

"How are they?" Dana asked. She hated the fact that she hadn't called her family in so long, she had been so distant lately and missed them.

"From what they tell us they seem to be doing well." Carter told her looking over at her. He could see her deep in thought and wanted to distract her. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Dana thought about what he was asking and realized that she hadn't eaten in two days. Her stomach as if in protest began to growl loudly making Carter laugh which in turn made Dana laugh. It was the first time that she had genuinely laughed in a long time. It was one of the first real emotions either had expressed to each other.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Carter said looking for somewhere to eat.

"Well we can eat at that liquor store or that diner over there." Dana said not seeing any other place to eat.

"Diner." They said at the same time. Carter pulled into the parking lot and then they went inside. The diner was lonely and run down with authentic decorations. There was a chatty man sitting on the counter and an older couple near the back. They took a seat near the door and window and looked over the menu. An older women with a white apron came over to them.

"What can I get you two?" she asked.

"Cheeseburger and a coke please." Dana told her.

"Make that two." Carter added.

"Ok, coming right up." The women left the pair alone and went behind the counter. There was a heavy silence between the two neither one knowing what to say. They sat like that until there orders were ready.

"Here you are." The women said placing their food in front of them.

"Thank you." They said at the same time.

"No problem." The women smiled and left them alone once more. Carter and Dana both reached for the ketchup bottle and Dana pulled back.

"Here" Carter said giving her the bottle.

"Thanks." Dana said told him taking the bottle.

"How is everyone?" Dana asked after a moment.

"Good. Joel and Angela bought a house not too long ago. Uhm Chad and his girlfriend moved in together things seem to be getting pretty serious between those too." Carter said conversationally.

"Is he happy?" Dana asked taking a sip of her drink.

"He is…Has Kelsey told you the good news?" Carter said after a moment.

"No what news?" Dana asked curious.

"She's expecting, they found out right before Ryan left." Carter told Dana surprised that she didn't even know about something so important.

"Are you kidding! Oh my gosh that's great!" Dana said genuinely excited about what he was telling her.

"Yeah we're all really happy for them." Carter said with a smile.

"How far along is she?" Dana asked.

"Two months." Carter answered the smile still on his face.

"Wow that's incredible." Dana said happy for her brother and best friend. That thorn in her chest returned, how could she not have known about news like that? She missed her family and wanted to see them as soon as possible, but with the way things were going she doubted she would get a chance to anytime soon.

"How have you been?" Dana asked after some silence. Carter looked into to her blue eyes before answering.

"As good as I can be." He said truthfully after a few seconds. It didn't escape Carter's notice what a good job she'd done of covering the bruises on her face. Her arms and neck was covered by her shirt and sweater but her hand was still notably bluish. He took Dana's hand gently in his making her catch her breath.

"What happened?" Carter asked making Dana snap out of her trance and pull her hand back.

"Being on the run has its perks." Dana said with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Thanks for reading don't forget to review. :)**


	5. Gas Station

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the wait but for those of you who are Twilight fans you'll hopefully understand. I went to the LA premier got lots of pics and autographs but I have been behind on putting up chapters. Anyway here is the next chapter I hope you all like it. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.5 Gas Station<strong>

After their meal they headed back on the road, switching every few hours from driving, speaking very little.

"We need to stop for gas soon." Dana said looking at the car's dash as she drove on.

"There's a gas station up ahead…get off here." Carter told her after looking at a local map they had picked up at another gas station. Dana nodded and followed his instruction pulling into the lonely gas station.

"I'll pay." Dana said getting out of the car. Carter got off the car and put the gas pump in the car. Dana meanwhile went into the minimart and found it completely empty.

"Hello?" she called out looking around. "Hello?" She asked seeing no one come out. She turned to go back outside when four men stepped into the small store.

"Carter!" She yelled out as one of the men charged toward her. She stood her ground waiting for the right moment. Right before he was about to tackle her she moved to the side, making him crash into the food aisles. Another man threw a punch at Dana which she narrowly missed, and took her opening punching him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She didn't notice the third man charging toward her until she was flat on the floor with him on top of her. He was about to hit her with a billy club, she grabbed it and struggled against the weight and grip of her attacker. Suddenly the man's weight was no longer on her.

"Carter." She said breathless, and saw him knock the man out in a single punch.

"Let's go." He said grabbing her arm and helping her up. They ran out and towards the car but five more men were standing around their car.

"Give us the girl, this isn't your fight." One of the men, seemingly the leader told them.

"I'm not giving you anyone!" Carter shot back brining Dana a little closer to him.

"Get them." The man said calmly to the other four who rushed forward. Dana took two and Carter took the other two. They skillfully removed there threat and went after the leader who stood watching the scene with utter calm. Carter hit him in the stomach only knocking the wind out and then shoved Dana in through the driver's seat and turned on the engine.

"Shit!" Dana yelped as gunshots hit there trunk

"Hold on." Carter told her making the tires screech as he peeled out of the gas station. He got into the freeway driving as fast as he could.

"Find a motel we need to get off the road." Carter told her swerving.

"Carter…Carter! We're being followed." She said looking back and seeing the black SUV right behind them following there every move.

"There's a shotgun under the seat." Carter told Dana, cutting cars left and right. Dana got the shotgun out and rolled down her window. She shot at her followers wheels and took out two SUVs.

"I've only got one more shot." Dana said, she had used up all the bullets on the two SUVs, she wouldn't be able to take out the last SUV in one shot.

"You only need one shot." Carter told her confidently. Dana took a deep breathe, and got ready to shoot. She pulled the trigger holding her breathe, and the SUV swerved out of control, crashing into the right shoulder.

"Yes!" Dana shouted happily making Carter laugh.

"We're running out of gas." Carter said remembering that they never got the chance to fill there tank.

"Get off here." Dana said after examining the map. They checked into another dainty motel. Both were exhausted as they enter there room. Dana sat on one of the beds Carter put down his duffel bag and opened it, Dana noticed a large cut on his bicep.

"Can I see that?" Dana said pointing at his arm, making him look down at his arm. Without a word he went over to where she was and sat down next to her, and extended his arm towards her. Dana took his arm, he felt a chill run through his body as she touched him.

"It's deep." Dana informed after taking a good look at it. "Do you have a first aid kit?" Dana asked.

"In the side pocket of my bag." Carter told her getting up and going to the mini fridge, grabbed some ice and a towel, then sat back down, and waited for Dana. She came back with some gauze and something to bandage the cut up with along with some rubbing alcohol. She gently worked on his cut and cleaned it all up. Carter maintained his gaze on her face as she worked.

Carter winced as she cleaned the cut with the alcohol.

"Sorry." She said looking up at him and noticing that his eyes were focusing, she held her breathe and focused her attention back on the cut.

"All done." She said after wrapping his arm, and putting everything away. She closed the first aid after putting everything away.

"Here." Carter said holding her arm keeping her in place. The contact of their skin was like an electric shock for both of them. Carter grabbed the towel with the ice and placed on Dana's bruised cheek making her wince.

"Ow." She said quietly, she hadn't realized that she had been hurt.

"I know." He said with a small smile, he was still holding her wrist in his hand. "Hold it." He instructed after a moment, and handed her the makeshift ice pack. He got up and went into the bathroom leaving Dana alone for a moment. He came back with a small damp washcloth, and sat down even closer to her than before. Carter took her face in his hand and began wiping the blood away from Dana's lip with the other.

"I didn't even realize I had been hit in the face." Dana said trying not to move her lip as she spoke.

"Your tough ducky." Carter smiled at her and she smiled back. They looked at each other before Dana realized what Carter had said, and pulled away abruptly.

"We should get some sleep." Dana said quickly getting up. Carter sighed and got up, getting out there pjs and handing Dana hers.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Hope you like the chapter don't forget to review. :)**


	6. Ducky

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.6 Ducky<strong>

_**A Year and Half Earlier**_

"Come on we're going to be late! I need to help Kelsey." Dana said getting on top of Carter as he lay in bed.

"It's six in the morning; can't we just sleep one more hour?" He grumbled putting the pillow over his head.

"Ok you can sleep for one more hour, but I guess I'll just take a shower alone." Dana said slyly, getting up.

"I'm up." Carter said grabbing her waist and taking her into the bathroom. After their breakfast, Dana double checked everything to make sure they had everything to make sure they had everything they would need.

"Remember to give Ryan his tux…and make sure he eats something…ask Joel if he has everything…stop it!" Dana said laughing, Carter had continuously kissed her as she spoke.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked pushing him away.

"I love you." He said with a smile.

"Mmm I'll love you after Ryan and Kelsey's wedding." Dana teased. "I have to go, I'll see you later." She said getting. She grabbed the various bags she would need along with some shoe boxes and rushed out the door five minutes later.

"I love you too red!" Dana said running back through the door and leaving as quickly as she'd come in, leaving Carter smiling to himself. Dana arrived at her father house where Kelsey was getting ready at. She helped do her hair and makeup while they waited for Angela. Kelsey had been relatively calm, but unlike herself, since she was being oddly quiet. Dana left to get her dress and came back to find a very jittery Kelsey.

"Dana! I'm freaking out, the dress is still not here! Where's Angela?" Kelsey said in a rush.

"Kels relax you're going to ruin your hair and makeup. Your dress just got here and Angela is five minutes." Dana informed efficiently.

"Ok, ok can you go check on Ryan?" Kelsey asked sitting on the chair in front of the mirror.

"Sure." Dana smiled and headed to find her brother. She went downstairs to the room where Ryan was getting ready.

"How are you?" She asked turning him to face her.

"Hey, I'm good. Had a little bit of a panic attack, but ok now thanks to the best man and some jack." Ryan told his sister with a bright smile.

"Good." Dana smiled back happily. She examined him for a moment not saying anything at first.

"You look amazing, mom would be proud." Dana said smiling.

"Thanks Day, it means a lot." Ryan told her giving his sister a hug. There were two knocks at the door and they both turned around to look at the door.

"Mind if I steal the maid of honor?" Carter asked with a smile.

"Go ahead I'm all good." Ryan told him encouragingly. Dana placed a kiss on her cheek and went over to Carter.

"What's up?" Dana asked holding Carter's hand as he led her to a large balcony that overlooked the garden.

"I have something for you Ducky." He smiled and pulled out a long thin rectangular box. He opened it up for her and revealed a thing silver chain on the end there was a small pink diamond, surrounded with small red diamonds.

"It's beautiful." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She said still holding onto him.

"I'm glad you like it." He said holding her tight. He helped her put on the necklace and she noticed something on the back of it.

"Ducky?" She asked seeing the engraving on the back.

"Our first date." He said smiling, and Dana gave him a gentle kiss.

"I love you." She said with a smile thinking back to her first date.

"_C'mon Dana they're not going to do anything." Carter told Dana as he fed some ducks by the lake._

"_They're going to bite your finger off." Dana said from where she sat._

"_No, they're not." He smiled back at her. She shook her head and continued to watch him, not noticing the large duck coming up behind her. The duck began to peck at her making her jump up into the air._

"_Nice Ducky, just stay there." Dana said trying to reason with the duck. The duck began to advance toward her, as she walked backwards._

"_No, no ducky no!" Dana shouted as the duck flew up toward her face, making her walk backwards and stumble over Carter who had been kneeling. The duck flew away but both Dana and Carter went flying into the pool._

"_Ducky?" Carter asked with a smirk laughing trying to catch their breath._

Dana had gone back to Kelsey's room where Angela had already gotten her into her wedding dress.

"You look beautiful Kels!" Dana gushed seeing Kelsey, and gave her a big hug. Kelsey still looked a little unnerved and Dana remembered what Ryan had said about jack. She went over to the mini bar and grabbed a miniature Jack Daniels bottle and handed it to Kelsey.

"Drink this." Dana instructed.

"Are you crazy?" Kelsey asked surprised.

"No baby she's a genoius." Kelsey's grandmother came in and said.

"Grandma!" Kelsey said going over to her and giving her a big hug.

"You look stunning darling." Her grandmother said.

"Two minutes." Angela warned.

"Drink it." Dana told her again.

"Just drink it." Kelsey's grandmother told her encouragingly. Kelsey drank it and then everyone got ready to go. They each walked down the aisle and watched as Kelsey and Ryan vowed themselves to one another.

"Can you believe it?" Dana bubbled to Carter as they walked in the moonlit garden.

"I can, and as I recalled you promised to love me after they were married." Carter said bring her closer to her.

"Did I say that?" Dana teased going around a well sculpted statue that decorated the garden.

"Yes you did and I expect you to keep your word." Carter smiled.

"Only if you catch me." Dana said running into a small maze covered with roses. He ran after her as but lost her in the maze.

"Where are you ducky?" Carter called out.

"Over here." She called back playfully. He ran faster and almost tripped when Dana pulled him into a corner.

"Right here." She whispered bringing him for a kiss.

"C'mon I know where we can go." Carter told her with a smile. Dana held onto his hand as they ran off. He opened the door to a large room and locked it as Dana came in. They began to kiss and maintaining their lip lock undressed each other. Carter gently placed Dana on the bed as they kissed passionately he caressed her body with his hand.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Dana told him back. The next day Ryan and Kelsey headed off to their honeymoon. Everyone waved them goodbye as the newlyweds drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Don't forget to review:)**


	7. Arguments

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.7 Arguments <strong>

Carter and Dana drove on the next morning their usual silence and routine settled in. Dana's phone began to vibrate, making Carter look over at her. She had a confuse look on her face but answered the phone anyway.

"Hello?" She answered. Someone spoke on the other line.

"Ryan!" Dana said lighting up.

"What's wrong?" Dana heard her brother ask, worry in his tone.

"Nothing, I've got a hold don things." Dana lied.

"Is Carter with you? Kelsey told me he'd taken off to New York." Ryan said. Dana thought about her answer, should she tell her brother that Carter was with her? Or she simply lie?

"Yes, but no one should know." Dana said glancing over to Carter.

"I understand…And you're sure you're ok?" Ryan asked unconvinced.

"Yes, we're headed back to California." Dana said deciding it was safe enough to tell her brother her plans.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Ryan, don't tell anyone." Dana said urgently.

"I won't… Dana are you and Carter ok?" Ryan asked.

"Somewhat." Dana answered simply.

"Dana be safe." Ryan told her, not knowing what else to say.

"You too." She said hanging up the phone.

"Everything ok?" Carter asked as Dana looked down at her phone.

"Yeah. I told him that you were with me." Dana said fidgeting with the small phone in her hands. Carter nodded and drove one, he knew Dana was thinking about the call with her brother. Around midnight they found another deserted motel to sleep in. After the call with Ryan, Dana's mood had changed. She missed her family and wanted to go back with the, but she knew she had to stay away from them at least for a while. She was sitting on her bed combing her hair and Carter was about to go to sleep, yet he felt the need to talk to Dana. They had been best friends before their relationship and during it, so why couldn't they be friends now?

"Are you ok?" Carter asked looking at her.

"Huh?" She asked looking up distracted by her own thoughts.

"Are you ok?" he asked again gently.

"Yeah…" She answered trying to give him a small smile.

"Ryan's call didn't bother you at all?" He asked.

"I miss him all of them." She admitted after a moment.

"W…They miss you too." He assured trying to amend his slip. "They'll be glad to have you back." Carter added.

"I'm not going to Mariner Bay." Dana said bluntly. Up to that point Carter had assumed that Dana would be going back to her family.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"I never said I was going back to Mariner Bay, I told you I was going back to California." Dana told him unhappily.

"Why not Dana? You need to be hidden protected from these people." Carter argued.

"I don't need protecting!" She shot back.

"Why do you insist on keeping your distance from all of us?" He asked frustration in his voice.

"Don't give me that Red you know perfectly well I left!" Dana said angry.

"Why are you so stubborn? You are being completely irrational!" He said getting up from where he was sitting and pacing.

"I'm being irrational! You screwed up not me Carter!" Dana shouted back and got right in front of him.

"You left without waiting for any explanation!" Carter said putting his hands on her arms.

"What was there to explain? What I saw was pretty clear!" Dana shot back.

"Why is it that everyone knows the truth, but the one person that matters is still completely oblivious to the truth?" Carter said defeated.

"I'm not doing this anymore." Dana said shaking her head. "I'm going to be." Dana said pulling away from him. Dana went to bed and lied away from Carter, the next day the tension was tangible. They drove were eight hours away from Las Vegas, where they would stop to sleep and then continued straight on to California. As they drove on they didn't speak at all the tension still between them, both still upset over the nights previous fight. When they stopped to eat Dana snuck off to the bathroom and dialed a number on her hand, and waited for an answer.

"Hammond." The women picked up on the other line.

"I'm two hours away from Vegas." Dana said in a hushed voice looking through the bathroom stalls.

"Circus, Circus, I'll be there tomorrow. 4:00pm. I'll call you with a meeting place." Ashley Hammond former Power Ranger informed.

"I'll see then." Dana said and ended the call. Dana and Carter ate and were on the road again.

"I found a motel right outside Las Vegas." Carter said making Dana frown. It was the first time that Carter had talked since the night before and it was to tell her something she didn't want to hear.

"We should stay on strip, harder to find easier to escape." Dana said making two good points.

"I guess you're right." Carter said thoughtfully. "But we need reservations." He added.

"I made some already." Dana replied looking ahead.

"Where." Carter asked.

"Circus Circus." Dana said quickly, and with that their conversation ended. They arrived promptly and

Carter parked at an abandoned motel that was across form the hotel where they would stay at.

"Welcome to Circus Circus, name?" The receptionist said pleasantly.

"Hammond." Dana said trying to keep Carter from hearing.

"Excuse me?" The receptionist asked not hearing what she had said.

"Ashley Hammond." Dana said reluctantly speaking louder.

"May I see some ID?" the woman asked. Dana pulled out a fake ID and gave it to the women who noticed

nothing wrong and handed it back.

"Here you are room 343." The woman said and gave them two key cards.

"Thank you." Dana said taking the keys and giving Carter one, avoiding his gaze. They went into the

room and closed the door behind me.

"Ashley? As in Andros Ashley?" Carter asked incredulously.

"Yes." Dana said simply.

"How is she involved with all of this?" Carter asked.

"I can't tell you." Dana replied calmly.

"Are you kidding me Dana? We've traveled across the country being chased by maniacs, and you can't

even tell me why?" Carter said angry.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

"I'm going out don't wait up." Carter said slamming the door behind him. Dana flinched at the sound

breaking down in tears. She felt overwhelmed; she hated dragging Carter into this especially since she

needed his help. She missed her family and friends and she was sick of running. And most of all she hated

being so close to Carter yet so distant. She cried until she had no more tears to cry, she wiped away the

tears putting on the stony expression that she had mastered so well. Dana was asleep when Carter came

back in and tried to be as quiet as possible. He felt terrible about fighting with Dana when all he wanted to

do was to take her in his arms and hold her, but he knew that, that was out of the question. She didn't

know the truth and she had no reason to forgive him. She was tough and he knew that she meant what she

said, even if it meant hurting herself to keep her promise. He had decided it was finally his chance to tell

her the truth whether she wanted to or not. And with that resolution Carter went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Let me know what you all think. :)**


	8. Leaving Vegas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to StarWriter0303****, ****fallingstar22**** who are a great help! :) Hope you like the new addition to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.8 Leaving Vegas <strong>

The next morning Carter could tell that Dana was trying to stall, why he had no idea, but he intended to find out.

"We have to go." Carter said for about the tenth time that morning. Dana sighed knowing that telling him the truth was the only way to keep him there until Ashley called.

"I have to stay here, Ashley's meeting me at four." Dana told him tight lipped.

"Why?" Carter asked.

"I have something to give her." Dana answered.

"The object I took can be split into three pieces, two are already in a secure place. The third one is right here." Dana opened her hand to reveal a gold metallic piece. "I need to make sure that Ashley gets it back to the base, I can't get there myself because the men that are following us would find me and the keys."

"Ashley is going to take it." Carter said it as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Dana answered anyway. Carter had nothing more to say and the two continued to ignore each other. In the meantime Carter kept going over and over the conversation he wanted to have with Dana but couldn't bring himself to say anything to her. Hours crawled by until Dana's phone finally rang.

'_Adventure Dome, laser tag, I'll be inside.'_ Dana read the text message on her phone.

"Let's go." Dana said getting up, Carter doing the same. They went to the mini them park inside the hotel and waited in line to get into the laser tag area. Once they were inside they didn't bother with the gear and simply walked in as others played.

"Grayson." Ashley's voice came from a dark corner. Carter and Dana went over to her and Ashley hugged Dana warmly. The room was almost pitch black and everyone played completely ignoring the trio that was in the corner.

"I'm glad to see you're ok." Ashley told Dana happily.

"Carter." Ashley turned to Carter and hugged him as well.

"Here." Dana said giving Ashley the key that was wrapped up in a hotel towel.

"I'll get it back to them Day. Are they still on your trail?" Ashley asked holding the object tightly.

"We lost them a while back." Dana answered.

"We'll get you out. I'll meet you back at the base. Be safe you two." Ashley said hugging them once more and then leaving through one of the dark doors.

"We should go." Carter said making a move to leave. They went back into the casino area and headed out.

"There!" They heard someone shout behind and within seconds Dana and Carter were surrounded by men. Dana and carter turned their backs against each other and began to skillfully fight off their attackers. Dana managed to take the out two of her attacked and disarmed the third man, who had been holding a gun. She punched him hard in the stomach making him double over, she kneed him hard and the face and with that he laid unconscious. She turned to see how Carter was doing she saw him fighting with a rather large ape like man. Then she saw the three men that were standing a good distance from where they were holding a large tranquilizer gun.

"Move!" Dana said shoving Carter out of the way just as he knocked out the ape like man. She felt a sharp pain on her chest and arm.

"Not her! You idiot!" they heard a man shout out displeased. Dana could feel the needles digging into her skin and pulled them out quickly but staggered back the poising coursing through her veins. Carter caught her before she fell putting her arm around his neck and wrapping the other around her waist to support her.

"Get her back!" The man shouted as Carter and Dana ran away. They went through shops and doors as they tried to lose their attackers. Dana could feel the poison going through her body and knew that she wouldn't be able to keep running for much longer. Carter burst open an alley door but four men were waiting outside. Carter left Dana on the wall and she tried to keep herself up as Carter fought the men. One managed to get past Carter and grabbed Dana dragging her towards him, his touch was agonizing to her and she couldn't help but scream out in pain. Carter spun around and grabbed the man's arm causing him to release Dana who collapsed to the floor. Dana began to become delusional the shaped in front of her began to become distorted and disfigured.

"Carter…Carter." Dana whispered out beginning to panic. Carter found Dana crumpled on the floor her gaze looking lost. He saw a shiny object he recognized lying next to her, he grabbed it and stuffed into his pocket. Then he scooped her up in his arms making her groan and whimper. It felt like needles where ever his skin touched hers.

"An IV." Dana whispered out trying to say it as loud and clear as she could but knowing that she failed. She fought for consciousness, knowing Carter would have no idea what to do with her once she passed out.

"You need an IV?" Carter asked running forward.

"Ye…" Dana mumbled out losing the battle to the haze the settled over her mind. Her thoughts were filled with distorted figures and faces, nightmarish figures danced in and out of her mind. Dana felt trapped unable to move and fight the things that were in her thoughts. Carter reached the car and gently placed Dana in the front seat and ran to the driver's seat. His tires squealed as he drove out of there, and pulled out his cell phone. Ignoring traffic lights and signs he dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Rachel, I need your help, its Dana." Carter spoke urgently into the phone. The woman said something in return as he looked over at Dana.

"I'll be there soon." Carter said.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Click review and let me know what you think. :)**


	9. Duckling

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you had a good Thanksgiving, to all those celebrate it. To everyone else I hope you enjoy the chapter. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.9 Duckling <strong>

_**One Year Earlier **_

Carter was making coffee around 7 o'clock in the afternoon waiting for Dana to get home from work. His nerves mounted as the time ticked by. Dana finally came home throwing her keys on the table and removing her jacket. Carter took out another mug and poured some coffee into it.

"Hey how was your day?" Carter asked noticing the stern look on her face. Dana didn't answer and instead began crying, she stood there tears running down her face. Carter was shocked to see her crying like that, but went over to her and brought her into his arms holding her close.

"What's wrong?" He asked stroking her hair gently.

"I lost a patient today…he was ten." Dana said sobbing.

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry." Carter said sympathetically rubbing her back.

"I should get ready for dinner." Dana said pulling back trying to control her tears.

"No, come here, we don't have to go anywhere." Carter told her holding her hands in his.

"No, no we've been planning this for a while, I'm ok now." Dana said wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"We'll do something else." Carter said caressing her cheek gently.

"Are you sure?" Dana asked.

"Yes, we'll go to park." Carter said giving her a smile.

"I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you too." Carter said placing a kiss on her forehead. Dana took a quick shower and changed, she and carter grabbed some blankets and put it on the back of their truck and drove to the park. They laid in the back taking for a while.

"I'll be right back." Carter said getting up.

"Where you going?" Dana asked confused.

"I'll be back in a sec." Carter said giving her a smile. Dana waited for him to come back wondering what he was up to. She heard him go around the truck and walk away, after that the only thing she could hear was the soft sound that the lake made and the occasional duck that passed by.

"Dana c'mon here." Carter called from a distance. Dana got up and looked around not seeing Carter she hopped off the back of the truck.

"Carter?" Dana called out.

"Over here." Carter's voice came from behind the big oak tree they had parked next to. She found him kneeling on the ground feeding a yellow little duckling.

"Look." He said picking up the duckling and going over to her.

"It's adorable!" Dana said touching the small ducks head.

"Dana I love you with all my heart and I want you to know that I always will." He got down on one knee and looked up into her eyes. "Will you marry me ducky?" Carter asked holding the duckling up. That's when Dana noticed the ring that was attached to the duckling's small neck.

"Oh my god! Carter yes yes!" Dana said with a huge smile, helping him up she brought him close to her. Carter took the ring from the ducks neck and placed it on her finger. He lifted her off the ground slightly and spun her around kissing her, making her giggle and hold him tight. The duckling began to quack making them laugh.

"I think we should give him back to his mother." Dana said noticing a large duck being followed by three identical ducklings.

"I think you're right." Carter said with a smile and took the duckling from Dana's hand placing on the ground where he rejoined the rest of its family. They watched as the family got back into the lake. Together they went back to the truck and laid in the back of the truck, and talked about all their plans.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" Dana asked playing with the buttons on her his shirt.

"Whenever you want." He answered with a smile moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Oh my god! We're getting married!" Dana bubbled her excitement growing as the news settled in, making Carter chuckle. She could feel the movement of his body next to hers.

"Do you have any idea just how much I love you?" Carter asked happily placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Almost as much as I do." She said looking up at him. She was filled with joy as they lay together listening to the sound of the night. The air was crisp and the birds sang there song to whoever listened.

"Ducky…The boy he's happier now." Carter said stroking her hair.

"I love you." Dana said reaching up and kissing him gently.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Hope you all enjoyed let me know what you think. :)**


	10. Rise and Shine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.10 Rise and Shine <strong>

"Bring her here." A woman with chestnut hair and ivory hair told Carter leading the way through a hall and into an empty medical exam room. Carter was holding Dana and placed her gently on the exam bed making sure that she held her head to keep it from hitting the bed.

"Start an IV and bring me some morphine." The women instructed to another that was dressed in pink scrubs.

"What's wrong" The women then turned to Carter and took the stethoscope from around her neck. She put it against Dana's chest and listened intently.

"I have no idea, she was shot with some kind of blue liquid, poison maybe." Carter told her. The women then pointed her flashlight into Dana's vacant eyes. She then looked at the small cuts that the needles had made.

"I'm going to take some blood, but I have a hunch about what it could be. If it's what I think it is there isn't much we could do, but wait." The women informed.

"Thanks Rachel." Carter said and returned his attention to Dana who still had her eyes opening whimpering and groaning occasionally.

"You're ok, you're going to be ok." Carter told Dana softly taking one of her hands in his. Almost an hour and many test later Rachel came back in.

"Ok so I got the results all back. She's been poisoned with a hallucinogenic, it causes people to go into shock, and causes severe hallucinations and delirium, it also excites the pain receivers which is why she whimpers anytime she's touched."

"She's going to be ok right?" Carter asked concerned.

"Carter she could wake…or she could stay like this for the rest of her life." Rachel said after a moment.

"You mean she might just never wake up." Carter said as a statement more than a question.

"Yes…There are large amounts of the drug in her system." Rachel said the last part sympathetically.

"How long do we have?" Carter asked his mouth going dry. He looked down at Dana, it had been a while since she closed her eyes but she jerked and cried out occasionally.

"A week, after that her brain cells begin to die." Rachel said grimly.

"Well can't we just clean out her blood stream?" Carter asked hopeful. He didn't know much about medicine, but he did have some knowledge considering he had dated and been engaged to a great doctor.

"It's not that simple, the poison seeps into the organs. By now it must be everywhere." Rachel said shaking her head.

"She'll wake up." Carter said determined. They had moved Dana into a permanent room and Carter sat on a chair next the bed. Rachel came over to them and sat on the small couch that pulled out to make a small makeshift bed. It hadn't escaped the young doctor notice that Dana was covered in cuts and bruises.

"What happened?" She asked settling into her seat.

"She was on a mission, things got complicated and she asked me to help her get to California. We've been followed ever since we left New York. We stopped in Las Vegas that's when they caught up to us. We had to fight our way out of the casino we were in…She…she pushed me out of the way. Those shots were directed at me not her… not her." Carter said thinking back.

"She knew those shots would hit her…why would she do that?" Carter said more to himself.

"She's brave." Rachel said pulling him out of his car.

"Yes she's the bravest person that I've ever met, she's sweet and kind. Dana's the most amazing person I've ever met…That's why she needs to wake up." Carter told her.

"Don't worry Carter, I'm sure she will." Rachel assured getting up.

_**Five Days Later **_

Dana blinked her eyes open and gasped for air. She felt as if she had just escaped a horror film. She searched frantically for a familiar face, and then realized she was attached to wires and monitors. She ripped away everything that was confining her to bed, and tried to get up.

"Dana! Dana stop! It's ok, it's me Rachel." Rachel said coming into the room and finding Dana standing in front of her.

"I don't know you!" Dana said confusion and frustration apparent in her voice and expression.

"Yes you do. We went to med school together. Carter…He's here, you're ok." Rachel said as two male nurses came in.

"Carter?" Dana asked confused. "I want to leave! Let go! Let go of me!" Dana shouted as one of the nurses tried to grab her. Dana expertly removed both men from her path, and Rachel was the only one that was standing in her way now.

"If you're a friend you'll move out of my way." Dana warned.

"I can't let you go." Rachel said glancing at the two men on the floor.

"Move!" Dana said in a dangerous tone

"No." Rachel answered firmly. Dana shoved Rachel out of the way making sure that she didn't cause any real harm to woman in front of her. Dana ran into the hall and crashed into a rock solid chest.

"Dana! You're ok!" Carter said happily.

"She's awake!" Rachel said cheerfully straightening her white coat.

"Carter?...Who is she?" Dana asked on the verge of tears.

"Come here." Carter said bring her into his arms and holding her close. Dana was breathing heavily and clung to Carter feeling safe in his arms. He lifted her up and Dana wrapped her arms his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Carter placed Dana back on the bed.

"Don't leave." Dana whispered before he pulled away.

"I won't I promise" He whispered holding her hand and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Why doesn't she know who you are?" Carter asked Rachel concerned.

"Her brain is still processing things she most likely has some amnesia, she's going to relapse but she awake. That's the most important thing." Rachel said with a smile.

"Good." Carter said happily and sat on the bed bringing Dana closer to him.

"Let's invite her to the wedding." Dana said in a hushed voice making Carter look down at her.

"What did you say?" Carter asked surprised, but Dana went limp in his arms.

"Rachel!" Carter said worried.

"She's ok just let her rest." Rachel said putting the needles back into Dana's arm. Carter sighed looking down at Dana who seemed to be resting more peacefully than before. He held her close as she rested her head on his chest and watched her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Let me know what you think. :)**


	11. Small Town

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back finally! School has been insane but I'm back and I hope you like the new chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.11 Small Town <strong>

_**Two Days Later **_

"I'm right here Ducky…Open your eyes." Carter encouraged as Dana attempted waking up. Her mind felt fuzzy, but the thick haze she remembered was beginning to clear leaving only the fuzzy feeling behind.

"Carter." She said as her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm right here. You're ok now." Carter said kindly.

"The key!" Dana said startled by the memories of the men chasing them out of Las Vegas.

"Shh it's ok you gave it to Ashley remember?" He asked trying to read her expression.

"I…Yeah…I remember. Where are we?" She asked looking around taking in the details of the place she was in. There was an old TV hanging in a corner that had some local news station on.

"In my hospital." Rachel answered walking in with a bright smile.

"Rachel?" Dana asked confused.

"Oh good you remembered who I am." Rachel teased going to the side of the bed. Dana thought back and pulled out what she could remember.

"The poison…How long was I out for?" Dana asked knowing the reason for her apparent memory loss.

"Five days and then two." Rachel asked preparing a syringe, and then injecting it into her IV.

"The poison? You knew?" Carter asked upset. Dana hesitated a moment before answering.

"Yes." She finally said.

"I'll give you two a minute." Rachel said leaving the room.

"You knew those things were poisons?" Carte asked anger tinting his tone, he half hope she would have denied it but she answered flatly.

"Yes Carter I did."

"Then why would you do that, get in front of those things?" Carter asked frustrated.

"What's the problem? You're acting as if it's a bad thing that I pushed you out of the way." She said her voice getting louder as she became more and more irritated at him.

"The problem? The problem is you could've died!" Carter shouted at her.

"It's not a big deal!" Dana argued back.

"It's a _big_ deal to _me_!" Carter shouted right above her and then stormed out of the room. Dana sighed and lay her head against the pillow feeling exhausted.

"Can I come in?" Rachel asked right outside the door.

"Yeah" Dana said lifting her head up. Rachel said nothing and looked over her chart and then took her pressure in silence.

"Why is acting like I did something terrible?" Dana asked as Rachel worked.

"He's been worried about you." Rachel answered calmly.

"I understand that but…"

"Do you?" Rachel said cutting Dana's words and letting her think for moment before continuing. "Look I still don't know what exactly happened between you two in the past year. But what I do know is what I've seen in the last few days, and I've seen Carter sit by your bed side day and night. Dana he was really scared, I don't think I've ever seen him like that before." Rachel said making Dana scoff.

"Carter's not scare of anything, it's what gets him in so much trouble most of the time."

"You'd be surprised, but from what I can see he really cares about you, I've never seen anyone care so much for another person, and I live in a small town everyone cares about each other here." Rachel said with a smile, and then left leaving Dana to think about what she had said.

Rachel was wrong, Dana thought, Carter didn't care about her that much she already knew. It was something she had learned a long time ago. She didn't plan to let Rachel convince her otherwise, whatever Rachel thought she saw between her and Carter was nothing more than partnership.

Dana began to feel drowsy as the medicine kicked in and dozed off with those thought circling her mind. She woke up a few hours later and noticed Carter reading in the same chair he had been in when she first woke up. Carter realized this and put the book aside.

"How are you feeling?" Carter asked looking at her

"Better, thank you." Dana answered, there was an awkward pause that followed her words.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said what I said." Dana said sincerely.

"No, I shouldn't have shouted you, and I'm sorry too." Carter said looking into her blue eyes.

"Knock knock Carter darling I brought you…Oh my gosh!" A woman with brown her like Rachel's came in holding a plate, she seemed to be in her fifties from what Dana could tell.

"Carter why didn't you tell us she was awake?" the woman asked excited.

"Sorry, Mrs. Henderson she just woke up today I didn't want to leave her." Carter said offering her the chair he was on.

"Thank you, well hello darling, you are so much prettier when you are awake! How do you feel?" Mrs. Henderson asked.

"Much better thank you." Dana said offering the women a smile, she was confused but went along with the woman. She thought she was feeling better but she wasn't sure if she had met this woman before since this Mrs. Henderson seemed to know her.

"Good, good, your husband hasn't left your side this whole time." The woman said with a smile.

"Husband." Dana said shaking her head.

"She's still a little confused." Carter interjected with a smile. Dana knew it was best to keep her mouth shut, that much she caught on to.

"I'll let you rest then, I'll make sure everyone gets the good news." Mrs. Henderson said cheerfully.

"Oh here you go, I almost forgot." The women handed Carter the plate, that was filled with cookies.

"Thank you." Carter said and then gave the women a kiss on the cheek, and then she left the room with a big smile.

"Husband?" Dana asked once he had sat back down.

"It's a small town they assumed we were married." Carter said simply.

"Why?" Dana questioned not liking it at all.

"Would you have liked me to correct them, and say: 'Oh this is Dana she's a special agent who at the moment is being hunted down, I'm just the guy helping her get back to California." Carter said in a teasing tone, making Dana smile and improving her mood.

"I guess you're right." Dana said smiling and looking at her hands.

"Good you're awake." Rachel said coming into the room.

"You think I can go soon?" Dana asked extending her arm out for Rachel to take some blood.

"Yup, I think you're all better now, but I don't think you'll be able to get out of town anytime soon." Rachel informed.

"Why?" Dana asked confused.

"We've had harsh rain all week and the two roads that take you out of town are completely flooded." Rachel answered.

"We have to stay here?" Dana asked disappointed.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"The good thing is that if no one can come in no one can go out either." Carter told Dana with a smile.

"How long will it be?" Dana asked Rachel.

"It usually takes three days."

"It'll be fine." Carter said, Dana smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Don't forget to let me know what you think comments are super important! :)**


	12. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: About time right, here's the next chapter. Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.12 Breakfast <strong>

The next day Dana was released from the small hospital she had been in and she was taken over to a small boarding house that was run by Rachel's Mrs. Henderson and her father. All over town people seemed to know who Dana was and were all friendly toward her and Carter.

"Welcome back darling." Mrs. Henderson said as Carter brought her to the boarding house.

"Thank you." Dana said giving Dana a hug. She was then introduced to everyone that was in the house.

"Carter! Carter!" A young girl about six years old came over to them happily.

"Hi, Emily." Carter said turning his attention to the young girl.

"You're going to the ball right!" Emily asked Carter excitedly.

"Ball?" Dana asked with a smile not knowing what they were talking about.

"The annual town ball, the whole town gathers downstream and we have a huge celebration, it's this Saturday." Mr. Henderson, Rachel's father a jolly man said with a smile.

"You're going right?" Emily asked Dana this time, with a bright smile.

"Oh I don't think that's such a good idea." Dana told the six year girl with a sympathetic smile.

"Nonsense as a matter of fact I'll help you pick out your outfit." Mrs. Henderson said with a smile.

"The theme's masquerade." Another thirteen year old girl came over and said with a smile taking a cookie from the counter. "I want to help you get ready!" The girl added after taking a bite from her cookie.

"We'll all help her." Mrs. Henderson said with a smile. Dana smiled at the group as they ate, and looked over at the thirteen year old girl who reminded her of her best friend Kelsey, who was so happy all the time much like the young girl.

"The theme sucks, last year it was circus." Emily said disappointed making a face at the thought, making Dana laugh. After dinner Dana and Carter went into the room that Carter had been given when they first arrived to town. They went inside and there was an awkward moment when they realized that there was only one bed.

"You can take the bed." Carter said after a moment, and went over to the closet where his things were. Dana thought about it for moment and felt bad about making Carter go through all the trouble he had been for the last few days.

"Carter…Uhm it's ok you can sleep on the bed." Dana said feeling awkward as she spoke the words.

"It really is fine Dana." Carter told her with a smile.

"No it's not; you've been sleeping on a hospital chair for days." Dana said sternly.

"I'm fine really." Carter assured.

"Red get in bed, or I swear I'll sleep in the bath tub." Dana said using the old nickname she had given Carter to get her point across, making Carter chuckle and nodded in defeat. They then realized what she had said and both looked away from each other. They got into their pajamas and then climbed into bed, where they had set up some pillows to separate the bed. Awkwardness hung in the air as both pretended to sleep and faced away from each other. They finally fell asleep and Carter woke up to find Dana fast asleep snuggled against him with her head against his arm. He watched her breathe and in and out softly and thought back to when they had been together. Carter took his hand and stroked her cheek gently, he pulled his back gently realizing what he was doing and carefully took his arm out from under her and climbed out of bed quietly.

"Good morning darling." Mrs. Henderson said as Carter joined her and Mr. Henderson in the kitchen for breakfast. They ate breakfast together and then Mr. Henderson got up.

"Carter care to join me, I'm headed to the square help the boys out with some last minute set ups. Give the girls some time to get ready." Mr. Henderson said with a glance at his wife who smiled brightly.

"That sounds good, but what about Dana?" Carter said placing his plate in the sink and following the older man.

"Don't worry about her dear, I'll take good care of her. Now you two boys have fun." Mrs. Henderson said walking then to the door.

"Bye, Sweetie." Mr. Henderson said placing a kiss on his wife's lips.

"Bye Mrs. Henderson." Carter said going out the door.

"Good morning." Dana said going into the kitchen a few minutes after Carter had left.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Mrs. Henderson asked pouring her a glass of orange juice.

"Very well, thank you." Dana answered with a smile. "Do you happen to know where Carter is, he was gone when I woke up." Dana said helping set the table.

"Oh he didn't leave, he was dragged away." Mrs. Henderson joked with a smile. "He really loves you that boy, he can hardly stand to be apart from you. My husband took him to the town square to help get things ready for the ball tonight." She added after a moment.

"Nana you know the real reason grandpa took Carter away." Emma the fifteen year old Dana had met shortly after coming back from the hospital who was also Emily's sister and Rachel's niece said taking a a piece of toast form a plate. Mrs. Henderson gave her a stern look, that was all too obvious to Dana's vigilant eyes.

"What real reason?" Dana asked the young girl.

"Nana wants you surprise Carter when you go to the ball." Emma said with a smile. Dana didn't know what to say and gave a nervous little laugh before taking a drink from her juice.

"Good morning my loves." Rachel said coming into the kitchen.

"Auntie!" Emily squealed hopping off her chair and running over to Rachel.

"Are we all ready for tonight?" Rachel asked picking Emily up.

"Mhhm." Emily nodded.

"Hi mama." Rachel said giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi hunny." Mrs. Henderson said giving her some juice as well.

"Emily will you please go tell your mother to hurry up the food's getting cold." Mrs. Henderson told the young girl who jumped off Rachel's arms and raced out of the room.

"Dana do you mind helping me with something." Rachel said.

"Sure." Dana followed Rachel out of the room and down to the basement where the laundry machines were.

"Listen Dana, I know that you and Carter aren't exactly on the best of terms so if you don't want to go to the ball with him I understand and I can tell everyone you weren't feeling well. I know my family can be a little much sometimes." Rachel said once she was sure no one could hear them.

"Your family is great. It'll be fine, it's not like I have to stay by his side the whole time." Dana assured with a smile.

"You're going to regret this once Emma and my mother are done with you." Rachel teased making Dana smile. After cleaning up they all headed to the town square to see how the progress was going and o pick up. Dana wondered around to a small store and looked at the pretty flowers they had outside.

"Hey." Carter said coming up next to her.

"Hi." Dana said with a smile.

"Sorry I left you this morning." Carter said apologetically.

"That's ok; Mrs. Henderson told you came out here to help." Dana said with a smile.

"So, I found out that we can leave tomorrow the roads should be all clear." Carter said trying to keep the conversation going.

"That's great." Dana said.

"Yeah…Dana I…" Carter began.

"Dana! There you are, it's time to go." Emma said. "Oh hey Carter." She said noticing him.

"Hey Emma." Carter said with a smile.

"We need to go now." Emma told him.

"I should go. I'll see you tonight." Dana said letting Emma take her hand and lead her away.

"Tonight." Carter called out watching her leave.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Don't forget to review, believe me it really helps motivate me to get on the computer and type these chapters up. :)**


	13. The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all like that chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.13 The Ball<strong>

Emma went wild getting Dana ready for the ball. The young girl was an expert at curling Dana's hair and makeup.

"Emma how are you so good at this?" Dana asked looking at her hair in the mirror.

"A lot of practice." Emma said with a smile.

"Yeah and I almost killed her when she was cut Emily's hair." Mrs. Henderson said making Dana laugh. Emma finished up Dana's makeup and by then everyone was ready.

"Your dress is your room, and this is your mask." Mrs. Henderson told Dana and Rachel handed her a pink mask. Dana took it in her hands and looked at it carefully, it was simple swan like mask. The mask had pink pearls attached to the edge of the top on the mask, and a pink feather was held on the right side by a small red rose, and the whole mask was designed with gold lace. Dana headed into her room and then found the dress laid out on her bed. She was amazed at how pretty it was. She picked it and put it on carefully and then went over to the full length mirror. The dress was a baby pink, strapless with a wave neckline, the bodice was fitted to her body with gold jewels sewed onto it, the skirt was long and flared and moved easily against her skin. Dana would have kept looking at the dress in the mirror if it weren't for the knock on the door.

"Come in." Dana called out.

"Oh my god, you look amazing." Rachel said looking at Dana.

"Thank you, you look very good yourself." Dana said looking at Rachel in her blue and black form fitted dress.

"Thank you. We should get going." Rachel said. All the girls walked to the town square and Dana was amazed at how transformed the whole area was. They had hung lights everywhere and created a dance floor in the center of the area, and there was a stage at the end of the dance floor.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen it's time for the annual ribbon tying." A tall man, the mayor, announced as everyone went quiet. Dana looked at Emma who had been explaining all the things that Dana didn't understand.

"Every year the couples who have gotten married go look for this old willow that runs along a river and tie two ribbons together to one of the tree branches, but if you can't find your lover than it's not meant to be." Emma said in a whispered.

"Thanks Em." Dana said with a smile.

"It's all nonsense." Rachel whispered with an eyeroll.

"So grab your ribbons and head into the woods and find your love." The mayor said as everyone clapped.

"Go Dana, it'll be fun." Mrs. Henderson said with a smile.

"No, no." Dana said nervously.

"Oh come on! Go Dana, I'm sure you and Carter will find each other." Emma said with excitement.

"Go hun, go." Mrs. Henderson encouragingly. Dana smiled and knew that she had to go but didn't really know where to go.

"Which way do I go?" Dana asked looking at the dark woods where people were entering.

"Just go straight ahead, you'll find the old willow, don't worry." Mrs. Henderson and smiled and handed her a red ribbon that she had grabbed from a nearby table. Dana nodded and then walked into the woods. They were dark and the music that had begun to play was slowly beginning to fade away. She thought she would run into more people but she was surprisingly alone, she kept walking and doubted she would find the tree that she was supposed to go to. She finally stopped in front of a huge willow tree, the leaved flowed in the wind making her dress move in the same way, that's when she noticed all the multi colored ribbons tied together on the tree. Dana was stunned by the sight, lights had been hung throughout the trees making it look even more stunningly. She looked around at the trees and saw names and dates tattooed onto the trees bark. She ran her fingers along a carving that had the names Julie and Ben with 1924 under them.

"It's incredible." Carter said from behind her, Dana spun around making the dress blow around her. She hadn't noticed him approached and was startled. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Carter said going over to her.

"It's amazing." Dana said looking back at the tree.

"Yeah you are" Carter said making Dana turn to look at him, He cleared his throat after a moment said "…Shall we?" producing a pocket knife. Dana looked at the various carvings on the trees and thought about it for a second. Dana took in the sight of Carter he looked amazing in his black suit and even the black and red mask looked great on his sculpted face.

"Oh Carter I…I don't thin…" Dana began.

"There's no harm and we wouldn't want Mrs. Henderson to get upset." Carter explained nervously.

'Nonsense.' Dana thought back to what Rachel had said. "Ok." Dana nodded reluctantly.

"Where should we put it?" Carter asked.

"Here" Dana said finding an empty space on the top part of the bark.

"Ok." Carter said and got to work. He neatly carved Dana's name first and then put his and finally put the date under their names.

"Looks good." Dana said looking at it, and then looked around wondering where all the people were.

"Here you tie them better than I can." Carter said giving her a pink ribbon that he had been given. Dana took the ribbon and made a bow and then tied it to a branch near there carving.

"We should go back." Dana said not finding anyone else.

"Yeah." Carter said following her like the dress that flowed behind her. They made their way back to the town square were people were dancing and having fun.

"Now you go dance." Mrs. Henderson said appearing out of nowhere.

"We're going to slow things now." The singer said as there song ended.

"Go on don't be shy." She pressed them together and sent them on their way. Carter put out his hand and Dana looked at his hand and then and him but had no choice but to put her hand in his and let him lead her onto the dance floor. Carter brought her close and then put his hand on the small of her back while she placed hers on his shoulder. Dana tensed at the proximity of Carter's body against hers but relaxed as the band began to play a soft melody. Carter took the lead as they danced to the music easily. They moved together knowing each other perfectly impressing the onlookers with the grace that they had. As the song came near the end Carter asked the question that had been nagging at the corners his mind since Dana had told him she wasn't going back to Mariner Bay.

"Dana, where are you going when we get back to California?" Carter asked.

"Don't…let's not do this." Dana said pulling away as the crowd clapped when the song ended.

"Why won't you just tell me?" Carter asked holding onto her hand.

"You won't understand." Dana said looking away.

"Try me."

"No." Dana said and moved to leave, she walked to a side of a building that was concealed from the crowd of people.

"Dana." Carter said following right behind her.

"What!" Dana said spinning around on her heels to face him.

"Tell me where you're going." Carter said firmly.

"Why? Why does it matter?" Dana challenged and took the mask off her face.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" Carter asked placing his hands on her arms to keep her from leaving.

"I told you already you won't understand" Dana said with a sigh.

"I will follow you were ever you go." Carter said determined. Dana recognized that tone, it was the one he always took when he wanted people to listen to him, and even though Dana was not one to listen to him for the most part she knew she owed him at least that answer.

"Angel Grove. I'm going to Angel Grove."

"What?" Carter asked surprised at her answer. "Why?" He asked when she didn't answer.

"To meet Andros and Tommy." Dana answered a little more calmly.

"You're working with them?" Carter asked surprised.

"Yes." Dana answered.

"Since when?" Carter asked.

"11 months ago I started working with them." Dana said.

"Why?" Carter asked anger tainting his tone.

"It doesn't matter." Dana told him.

"Why you Dana?" Carter asked.

"Why not me?"

"Look at the mess they've gotten you in." Carter said exasperated.

"They haven't gotten me into anything. I chose to take this mission, this mess is part of the job Carter you know that. Has it occurred to you at all that I can take care of myself?" Dana asked letting the emotions she had been holding in come out.

"You almost died!" Carter shot angrily at her; Dana was shocked to hear that, and didn't know what to say. Dana quickly recovered and straighten herself.

"Tomorrow we get back to California and everything can get back to normal."

"There is nothing normal about us." Carter told her, Dana began to shake her head and sighing.

"I think you mean…there's nothing between us." Dana said with softly. Carter felt stunned by her words and was frozen into place, as Dana walked away. Her words sunk in slowly making his chest hurt as her words echoed in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Let me know what you think about the chapter. :)**


	14. Back to California

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.14 Back to California <strong>

Carter came back to the house and found their room completely empty, he made his bed on the floor, and attempting to sleep. Dana's last words kept replaying over and over in his head, and the only thing that kept him occupied was wondering where Dana was. She creeped in later in the night and Carter pretended to sleep as she closed the door quietly behind her. The next day Carter was up and ready for before Dana woke and left downstairs.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. and Mrs. Henderson." Dana said after everyone had had breakfast, and Carter and she had put little clothes they had acquired next to the weapons in the trunk that Paul had prepared for them.

"Oh it was our pleasure to have you to, and you two are welcome here whenever you want." Mrs. Henderson said hugging Dana and then Carter.

"Thanks Rach, I really owe you one." Dana told her friends as Carter talked to Mrs. Henderson.

"Don't even worry about it Dana," Rachel said with a smile.

"Please, please stay!" Emily said pulling on Carter's arm. She had taken a special liking to him after he had fixed her bike.

"We'll come visit." Carter assured getting down to be at her level.

"Promise?" Emily asked hopeful.

"I promise." Carter said making a smile appear on her face.

"Yay thanks Carter." Emily said running off. Everyone said their goodbyes after that and Carter and Dana got in the car and drove off. The four hours back to California were long and tense, Dana drove Carter back to his apartment and the directions to get there were the only words they had exchanged since the night before. She stopped in the parking lot of a nice apartment complex and recognized it as the place where Carter had lived before they had moved in together Dana turned off the engine and got off with Carter who went to the trunk to get his things.

"Carter…Thank you, you didn't have to help me out and you did, so thank you. And I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." Dana said nervously playing with the edge of the car.

"You're welcome." Carter said throwing his bag over his shoulder and shutting the trunk.

"Carter I…"

"Carter Grayson! What the hell were you thinking!" A tall Burnet with a hard set jaw came out storming toward them.

"Liz." Carter said surprised to see her so soon.

"I should go." Dana said backing away and going to the driver's seat as the women reached where they were.

"Thanks again." Dana said opening the car door.

"Who is she?" The women asked unnerved.

"Dana wait…" Carter said going around the car to where Dana was and ignoring the women's question. "Be safe…please." Carter said his eye pleading to her, and hugged her tightly.

"You too." Dana said with a small smile and got into the car, and drove away. She fought the tears that were burning in her eyes as she sped towards the freeway. She reached Angel grove and hour and twenty seven minutes. She had decided to focus on the time instead of the fact that she had left Carter behind. She parked outside of an old abandoned building and got off the car, she took a look around and then went to the trunk. She then grabbed two guns and tucked them into her boots along with a knife and then tucked one into the back of her pants and then grabbed one and hid it in her jacket. After all that had happened she figured that she couldn't be too careful, she shut the trunk and went into the building. She made her way to the second floor and then looked around. The whole place looked like it had once been full of life and busy but now was dead and dusty and only the things that had been left behind were there to remind anyone of its formal glory. She walked through a hall and found a lonely door at the end and opened it.

"Dana! We've been looking for you everywhere." Tommy the former red ranger announced relived.

"The key?" Dana asked wondering how Ashley had done.

"Ashley got it to us, Leo has it now." Andros informed Dana. "How did you get back here?" He asked.

"Carter. He helped me get me get back. We had to uhm stop for a while." Dana said not wanting to explain everything that had happened.

"We're glad you're ok." Tommy told her.

"Thanks." Dana said with a smile. "Should we get to work?" Dana asked as to not have to go over any of the details of her trip.

"Yes. So we found out who is leading this group. His name is Gustav Moru, we've been trying to locate him, if we get rid of him them we can take the rest of his followers down easier, and then you'll be safe again." Tommy said bringing up a picture of an older man that looked fit and his face was serious.

"Hey Tommy?" Andros said from the desk where he was working.

"Yeah?" Tommy said looking up from where he and Dana were.

"You should look at this." Andros said sounding worried.

"What is it?" Tommy asked going over to him.

"Is that him?" Dana asked as she looked at the screen which Andros had moved over for them to see.

"No, this is his right hand man we've been tracking him since we got the key." Tommy said.

"That's Ryan's house." Dana said looking at the screen and realizing that the man was at her brother's house. "Oh my god! Kelsey!" Dana said realization setting in, she couldn't wait a second longer and ran out of the building despite the Tommy and Andros calls to get her back. Dana drove as fast as she could back to Mariner Bay making her way getting there in twenty minutes. She thanked Paul for the car he had given them.

_**Mariner Bay California:**_

"Carter?" Tommy said into his phone.

"Yeah?" Carter asked not recognizing the voice.

"It's Tommy. Listen Kelsey's in trouble those men that have been following Dana, are at Kelsey and Ryan's house. Dana's on her way over there don't let her anything stupid, and make sure Kelsey's ok." Tommy said using the authoritive tone most red rangers had.

"I'm on it." Carter said hanging up and grabbing his keys and then dialed another number.

"Ryan you need to get to Kelsey she's in trouble." Carter said as soon as he heard an answer. "I'm headed to your house now your sisters on her way over there too." Carter said in a rush.

"Ok, thanks Carter." Ryan said immediately and hung up. The lack of information that was being passed was no problem to the former rangers, they all knew the importance of moving quickly and not worrying about details. Carter got to Ryan's house quickly and parked his car at the corner, he saw two black SUV identical to the many that had followed him and Dana. Carter was thankful that he had a spare key to his best friend's house as he went over to it. He slid in through the back door of the kitchen trying not to make a sound. He could see seven men in the living room and Kelsey sitting on the couch looking calm and poised.

"Where is she?" One of the men asked her.

"I told you I don't know. I haven't talked her in almost six months." Kelsey answered with a hard tone. Carter slipped into a closet in the hall that had slits on the door so he could still get a look at what was happening in the living room.

"You have to know something!" One of the men shouted at her, but Kelsey simply kept quiet. Carter heard the soft clicking at the kitchen door and then saw Dana slip in the same way he had just moments before. She was going to make her way into the living room but felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and cover her mouth.

"Shh!" Carter said bringing her into the closet. Dana realized who it was and stopped struggling, but saw Kelsey out among the men and began to fight his grip once more. She fought hard without making a noise but his grip was firm and the limited space made it hard to move much.

"Kelsey hun, I'm home we need…" Ryan said walking past where Dana and Carter were hiding.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked already knowing the answer. Carter knew that if things got bad between the three of them they could take the men down but hoped it wouldn't.

"Where's the girl?" The first man who had been talking to Kelsey asked Ryan.

"What girl?" Ryan asked a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Dana Mitchell!" The man shot back.

"I don't know." He answered a hard edge on his words.

"Don't play with us!" Another man asked and the sound of a loud hard slap was heard.

"STOP!" Ryan said his tone truly dangerous now. Dana knew that tone it was the same one he had used when he and Diabloical were working together. Dana began to fight harder against Carters hold, but was completely unsuccessful in getting free. Another slap was heard and Carter felt a few tears on his hand as Dana wiggled in his arms.

"STOP, stop! I'll tell you!" Ryan said anger and desperation in his voice.

"Ryan don't!" Kelsey said losing her calm demeanor.

"I'm sorry Kels I have to." Ryan said defeated. "She's headed for Mexico, she left two hours ago." Ryan told them.

"Ryan!" Kelsey said outrage and hurt in her voice. Dana's struggled ceased as she heard what her brother said taking her off guard.

"Sorry." Ryan said sounding truly sincere. Carter wondered why he was so good at lying but decided not to think about that for the moment.

"Why should we belive him?" A third man spoke this time.

"Yeah, she's your sister flesh and blood why would you give her away to us." The man who had seemingly slapped Kelsey asked.

"I love Kelsey more." Ryan said firmly.

"What if you're lying?" The third man asked skeptical.

"Enough! Our fight is not with them." The man who seemed to be the leader spoke.

"But…" One of them tried to interject.

"I said enough! Now stop wasting time!" The man said dangerously.

"GO!" He ordered and there was shuffling and then the men began filing out. Dana pressed against Carter and they tensed holding their breaths as the men passed by. One of the men stopped outside the closet door and looked back making Dana and Carter freeze, and then they saw him walk on and slam the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Thanks for reading:)**


	15. You're not Going

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope everyone had a happy new year's! Here's the new chapter. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.15 You're not Going <strong>

After a few moments Carter released Dana and they both began to breathe once more. Dana pulled away and opened the closet door, with Carter following behind her.

"Dana!" Ryan said relived. He knew that his sister would be back, but seeing her in person made him so happy. He took in the sight of her, she looked thinner than the last time he saw her, and her complexion was paler. He noticed she had bruises on her face and arms, she walked over to him and he hugged her tightly.

"I missed you." Ryan said.

"I missed you too." Dana said and then was pulled away, she saw Kelsey looking completely surprised. Kelsey hugged Dana as tightly as she could with her belly keeping them at a distance.

"You're not in Mexico." Kelsey said relieved and pulled away to look at her best friend.

"No." Dana said with a smile, and looked at her friend. Kelsey was glowing even after what she went through, her belly looked huge on Kelsey's petit body.

"How did you know?" Dana said turning to Carter, but holding Kelsey's hand.

"Tommy called." Carter said simply. Dana shook her head; she had forgotten that Tommy knew Carter as well. Dana looked at Kelsey and saw the red marks on her cheeks, the doctor in her took over, and it felt good to be simply a doctor it had been so long since she had just been that.

"C'mon let's go get you something to calm your nerves." Dana took Kelsey into the kitchen and began making her a tea.

"Thanks Carter." Ryan told his friend as they followed the girls into the kitchen.

"So Dana what's going on?" Ryan asked once Dana and Kelsey were done talking.

"A mission that didn't go well, don't worry about they won't come back here, I'll lead them far away from you guys." Dana said seriously.

"No Dana you can't do that, you can't just keep running!" Carter said upset, surprising even himself, lately the things Dana did and said made him want to explode. All he really wanted to do was take her in his arms and take her away to someplace safe.

"I won't. I'll fix this." Dana said firmly.

"How long is that going to take?" Carter asked sarcastically.

"As long as it takes." Dana said in the same tone.

"Ok children enough! Dana what exactly is you plan?" Kelsey asked sounding very mom like and stopping there bickering.

"Keep giving them false leads I guess and keep moving it's the only way to keep them far away from me and more importantly you guys." Dana said thinking about her family safety.

"Well then maybe you should leave the country now." Ryan said thoughtfully.

"How? They'd find me the minute I went into the airport." Dana said frowning.

"Joel! Joel could take us on the Lightspeed jet." Carter said happily.

"Us?" Dana asked turning her attention to him.

"That's a great idea, I can have that cleared too dad gave me all the authorizations codes before he left." Ryan said ignoring Dana.

"We should call Joel then." Kelsey said with a smile.

"Guy wait!" Dana said interrupting there plan making.

"What?" Carter asked.

"No one is going with me. There is no us there is just me." Dana said looking at him seriously.

"I'm going with you." Carter said as if that made it official.

"I'll call Joel then." Kelsey said happily getting up, with some effort and help from Ryan.

"No, no you're not going anywhere I'm not going to drag you more into this than I already have." Dana said shaking her head.

"Too bad you don't have a choice." Carter told her with a smirk.

"Dana, I think Carter's right he should go with you. Two is always better than one." Ryan said looking very older brother.

"He's not coming Ryan." Dana said firmly.

"Yes I am." Carter said.

"No you're not! Dana shouted back at him.

"Shh!" Kelsey said while she was on the phone.

"You're not coming." Dana whispered back at her.

"I don't care." Carter said with a smile and left the room.

"He's not coming." Dana told her brother in protest.

"Sorry sis can't tie him down." Ryan said with a shrug.

"Ok Joel's on his way." Kelsey said going over to them. "Let's go pack you some clothes Dana." Kelsey said leading the way. Carter was out in the backyard dialing a number.

"Carter is everyone ok?" Tommy asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Yes, and they think that Dana is in Mexico." Carter said into the receivers.

"Good." Tommy said relived, there was a long pause where neither of them said anything.

"Tommy…why Dana? Why did you get her involved with all this?" Carter asked.

"Carter I don't know how much Dana's told you about this mission…"

"Nothing, she's hasn't told me anything." Carter interjected.

"Well then you have to know that all of this has to do with the demons that you and your team locked away. We needed some help figuring out why exactly this group of people were trying to find the demons. We were going to call you but Dana figured it out and offered to help, she knows a lot and it really helped. "She asked us not to get you involved." Tommy said after a moment.

"Why would she do that?" Carter asked more to himself than to Tommy.

"Sorry Carter." Tommy said.

"Thanks Tommy. Listen Joel's going to help us get Dana out of the country, we'll give you a call when get there." Carter told him.

"You're going with her?" Tommy asked somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, it's not a problem is it?" Carter asked.

"No, I think it's a good idea that she has someone watching out for her." Tommy said. "We're going to get these guys don't worry." Tommy added.

" Thanks Tommy." Carter said and then hung up the phone. Carter walked back into the house and found Kelsey and Dana talking in the living room.

"We're meeting Joel at the base." Ryan said rejoining the group.

"Good." Dana said standing up and then helping Kelsey up.

"I'm going to stop at my apartment to pack some things, I'll meet you guys there." Carter told them, making Dana roll her eyes at him. Ryan, Kelsey, and Dana drove to the Aquabase and got there quickly.

"Ms. Mitchell what a pleasant surprise. How are you." An older scientist said with a smile, when he saw Dana.

"Hi, Dr. Green, I'm good. How are you?" Dana asked with a smile.

"I'm very good thank you. I hate to leave but I have to go take this to the lab." The man said showing Dana some test tubes. Dana said her goodbyes and the man left her, she then headed down to the lab to find Angela.

"Dana, oh my god!" Angela said looking up from a microscope and finding Dana in front of her.

"Hi." Dana said with a smile.

"How are you?" Angela said going around to hug her.

"Good, you?" Dana said with a smile.

"Good. I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too." Dana said with a smile.

"Hey have you talked to Joel?" Ryan asked coming into Angela's office.

"Yes, he's getting the jet ready now." Angela said.

"Ok good, I'll go get the codes from dad's office." Ryan said leaving them.

"Your dad's going to come home next week are you sure you can't stay?" Angela asked.

"I wish I could but it's better that I leave soon." Dana said disappointed.

"Look at all the beautiful women, all waiting for me, and my favorite doctor's here too." Joel said giving Dana a big hug. "We missed you." Joel said.

"I missed you too." Dana said hugging him back.

"So where are we going babe?" Joel asked his wife with a kiss.

"France." Angela said with a smile.

"Mr. Rawlings the jet's all ready." One of the staff members came in and informed him.

"Thanks Josh." Joel told the young guy.

"Wait Carter's not here yet." Kelsey said remembering that Carter had gone to his apartment.

"Good then we can go." Dana said with a smile. They all headed to the loading dock, Ryan was running up to them.

"I got the codes." Ryan said going up to the group.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Dana said turning to face the small group.

"Not goodbye more like see ya soon." Ryan said hugging his sister.

"Yeah." Dana said with a smile.

"You take of yourself, this baby needs his godmother." Kelsey said with a smile.

"Really? Kels I love you!" Dana said with a smile and hugged her tightly.

"Call us once in a while." Angela said and hugged her friend.

"I'll see you guys soon, can we go now?" Carter called from the jet.

"Ugh! You got to be kidding me!" Dana said rolling her eyes she should have known Carter would be one step ahead of her.

"I'll be home soon." Joel said told Angela laughing.

"Be careful." Angela said giving Joel a kiss. Dana went up the stairs and punched Carter's arm as she passed by him. He chuckeld as she walked past him Joel came up laughing.

"What?" Carter asked.

"That hurt didn't it." Joel said as a statement.

"No…yes." Carter said after a moment.

"Dude she's going to kick your ass." Joel said with a smirk.

"I know." Carter said shaking his head as they went in.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Chad was not in this chapter because he is currently in Hawaii working. Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading. :)**


	16. Jet Lag

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.16 Jet Lag<strong>

Dana sat in the back of the jet and Carter sat in the front, Dana made sure that they kept their distance. Four hours into the trip Dana got up and headed into the trip and headed into the cockpit.

"Hey Day." Joel said as Dana opened the door to the cockpit. "Why don't you take a break Dave." Joel told his copilot who nodded and gave Dana a smile as he headed out the door. Dana took a seat where Dave had been, and looked out into the clear blue sky.

"How you been kid?" Joel asked looking over to her.

"Not that good…but hey you know what would make me feel better if I hit Carter over the head and stuffed him in a closet." Dana said cheerfully.

"Go for it, but Ryan would kill me if I let you ditch you're 'partner'." Joel said with a smirk, making Dana frown.

"So how are things in Mariner Bay?" Dana asked looking around. She thought back to when Joel had taught her how to fly a jet.

"Good, a little lonely though, Chad, Ryan, and your dad have all been away on missions. We've been watching over Kelsey for the last few months, and let me tell you she will eat pretty much anything…not that that's new." Joel said making Dana giggle.

"What about Angela?" Dana asked after a moment.

"She's been doing great, Tommy Oliver called a few months ago cause he needed some new technology, some kind of boxes, you know how much she loves creating those things." Joel told Dana.

'Boxes.' Dana thought, for the keys, they'd need to keep them safe somewhere.

"Angela is the best at what she does." Dana said with a smile.

"Yeah." Joel agreed with a bright smile.

"So what have you been up to Ms. Mitchell?" Joel asked her. Dana didn't feel the need to lie to Joel, the way she had with Carter. Joel wouldn't let his feelings cloud his judgment of things.

"Before I left Mariner Bay I found out some information on the demons we locked away, I told my dad who told me Tommy was onto the same things, so I gave him a call and offered to help him…I needed to get out of Mariner Bay it seemed like the perfect opportunity. I went to the Megaship after that and we found out that a group of people have been looking for the tomb and plan to open it with a key. We've been looking for the key ever since I left." Dana explained to Joel.

"How come none of us knew about this?" Joel asked.

"Everything happened so fast. We got together at the Megaship and then found out that the keys were split into three parts, so we had to get moving fast to find them." Dana said.

"So what went wrong?" Joel asked.

"We got two of the three parts and then found out that the group had the last part, so me and Andros went to get it back. Ashley took the other two parts to keep them safe but when we got to the place where the third part was Andros got a call that Ashley was being followed so he went after her. I stayed behind to get the key but they figured out that I was there and it all went downhill from there." Dana said thinking back to her mission.

"So what happens now?" Joel asked.

"Now I hide, I'm there only lead to get the keys." Dana said sighing.

"Making you number one on their wanted list." Joel said nodding.

"Exactly." Dana said looking out the window.

"Why would they want to open the tomb?" Joel asked wondering out loud.

"We don't know." Dana said thinking about his question. It was the same things that they had asked themselves over and over again since they found out people were trying to open the tomb.

"I still don't get how Carter's involved in all this." Joel said after a moment.

"After I got caught I had to get back here to Andros and Tommy so I called my dad and Ryan to get some help to get back here, but they didn't answer so my last option was Carter. And when he found out that Andros and Tommy had been with me on the mission he got mad, he still is." Dana told Joel.

"Day, I really don't think that he's mad I really think he's worried." Joel told her.

"About what?" Dana asked frustrated.

"You." Joel said making Dana feel clueless.

"What do you know just fly the jet." Dana said giving him a look and got up leaving Joel laughing. She walked out and saw Carter reading a book in the same place he had been.

"Is there anything I can say that'll make you go back home with Joel?" Dana asked making him look up from his book.

"Nope." He answered with a smile. Dana frowned and walked back to her seat, she didn't realized she fell asleep until she woke up hours later and looked out to see that they were on France.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Please R/R. :)**


	17. Passage de Coeur

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Getting close to the end! Hope you like the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.17 Passage de Coeur<strong>

"Take care of yourself kid." Joel said giving Dana a hug as she got ready to get off the jet.

"You too hun." Dana told her friend with a smile.

"Keep on an eye on her she'll try to lose you." Joel teased Carter.

"Yeah, thanks Joel." Carter said giving his hand a shake. Dana and Carter got a cab, and drove through Paris. The day was hazy and cold, the complete opposite of sunny California where they had come from. Dana watched the people outside walking all bundled up in scarfs and coats pass by, holding on tight to whoever they were with. They drove for almost an hour and finally stopped at a street called Passage de Coeur.

"You're hotel is at the end of the street." The cab driver said in a thick French accent.

"Merci monsieur." Dana said in a perfect French accent, surprising both the cab driver and Carter who had been communicating in English the whole time. Carter and Dana got off and took their luggage out of the trunk, and then Carter paid the cab driver. They checked in and went up to their room.

"We should get some groceries since we're going to be here a while." Carter said fixing his things.

"I saw a small store across the street from here." Dana said searching for her scarf. Carter nodded and then the two of them put on heavy coats and went down to the store. Carter was the one who picked out the food since Dana never cooked, she always loved that Carter could take care of this things. Carter then asked for a map of the area but the woman only understood English she couldn't actually speak so Carter called Dana over.

"Traversez le pont et il y aura un petit stand." The woman repeated for Dana.

"Bien Je vous remercie pour votre aide." Dana said with a smile.

"What she say?" Carter asked.

"She said that there's a small stand across the bridge that sells maps." Dana said paying her for the groceries. They thanked the women once more and left the store, they went to leave their things in the hotel room. As they went back out into the cold Carter shoved his hands in his jean pockets and felt something cold, he pulled it out and then realized it was Dana's necklace the one he had picked up in Las Vegas, he quickly out back in his pocket before she saw it. They kept walking and found the small stand like the woman had said and searched for the right map. Dana went to the opposite side and searched around, the man who was with the stand looked bored and continued reading his magazine. The group outside a small church caught Dana's attention and she looked on. They all seemed to be dressed in their best and that's when she saw the bride and groom step out as the rain began to drizzle. They looked so happy, even the rain couldn't ruin their day, it was like they had their own personal sunshine. Dana smiled at the sight and thought back to her own wedding day.

_**One Year Earlier**_

"_Kels, I have weird feeling just let me go talk to him really quick." Dana told her best friend._

"_It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Kelsey repeated for about the fifth time._

"_Kels." Dana pleaded._

"_Fine, but make sure he doesn't see you." Kelsey said unhappy that Dana wasn't listening._

"_Thanks." Dana smiled and left the room going downstairs to where Carter was getting ready. As she went up to the door she could hear shouting coming from inside._

"_Why are you doing this?" Carter asked angry._

"_She's you daughter!" A woman's voice came to Dana._

"_Carter?" Dana asked going into the room._

"_Dana!" Carter said surprised. She looked around and saw a pretty burnet looking upset and a scared one year old in between the woman and Carter. "No Dana, it's not what you think." Carter said pleadingly. Dana shook her head and ran out of the room._

"I found one that I think…" Carter said looking over to where Dana was looking, and realized what it was.

"We should go." Dana said abruptly as if coming out of a dream.

"Dana wait…here." Carter said taking the necklace and placing it in her hand.

"Where did you get this?" she asked surprised to see her necklace, she thought she had lost it.

"In the alley in Vegas it must have fallen while we were fighting." Carter told her.

"Thank you." Dana said and walked away from him, she wanted to get back to the hotel before he said anything else.

"Why'd you keep it?" Carter asked catching up to her.

"It doesn't matter." She said unfazed and continued walking.

"I wish you would stop saying that." Carter said stepping in front of her as the rain began to pick up.

"Why'd you keep it?" He asked again.

"A reminder of why I left Mariner Bay." Dana said a bitter edge in her words.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Carter asked hurt.

"Hate?...I can't hate you, no matter how much I try." Dana said trying to hide all her emotions.

"Then why did you leave?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"I wasn't going to compete with a child Carter!" Dana shouted as the rain fell more heavily.

"She isn't mine!" Carter said feverishly.

"It was our wedding day! Either way you cheated on me!" Dana said holding back tears as she spoke.

"What can I do to make you believe me when I say I have never loved anyone but you." Carter said taking her face in his hands.

"Move!" Dana shouted shoving him to the ground, as the bullets narrowly missed them. Dana and Carter pulled out there guns and began shooting the men that were coming towards them. They managed to take out a few but more came and they began to fight them off. They had their backs to each other taking out men left and right, but it seemed that every time they took out one two more appeared.

"Carter behind you!" Dana shouted as she was fighting but it was too late one man hit Carter in the back of the head as he fought two off. Two men hauled him up while the third placed a gun to his head. Dana had managed to defeat her man and had him on his knees at gun point. A black van and SUV pulled up and more men came out.

"Miss Mitchell come with us and he walks away." The same man that had been talking at Kelsey's house was here talking to her.

"Let him go or I'll shoot." Dana said making all the men laugh.

"Kill him. He's worth nothing to me, Mr. Grayson on the other hand…well I can only guess that he's worth much more than any of my men." The man said tauntingly. Dana looked over at Carter his head was bleeding as well as his lip.

"I've told you people, we just need you. Miss Mitchell no one else has to suffer. So what's it going to be, we can kill him and take you or you can come with us and he walks away." The mas told her causally.

"Dana don't." Carter pleaded seeing the resolution and the hard look she took. One of the men punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out, making Dana flinch. She looked at Carter then back at the man, the rain poured and everyone was soaked save the leader of the group who was under an umbrella. Her mind race she couldn't let them hurt Carter and up to that point the man had kept his word, they wouldn't get anything out of her she didn't know where the keys were, and she didn't know where Andros or Tommy were anymore so she had nothing to give them. She threw gun into the river and raised her hands.

"Dana!" Carter shouted at her in protest. Two men rushed forward and grabbed her roughly, and dragged her into the van, and threw her inside.

"Release him." The leader said getting into the SUV. Dana saw Carter rush forward and gave him an apologetic look as the cars raced off and he was left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: What do you think they'll to Dana, and why do these people want the key so bad? R/R :)**


	18. Warehouse

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.18 Warehouse<strong>

Once they had Dana in the van they gagged her and tied her hands and feet so she wouldn't move. Meanwhile Carter had taken a hold of the men that had been holding him and was so angry he threw them both in the river and pulled out his phone.

"Angela they took Dana, activate her tracker." Carter spoke into the phone urgently.

"I'll send the coordinates to your phone, and I'll tell the others." Angela said efficiently.

"Thanks Angela." Carter said hanging up the phone. He had made sure that he had some way to locate Dana in case something like that happened. A text message came in and Carter began to run in the direction that Dana was headed.

Dana jolted awake with a sharp pain in her chest, gasping she looked around, she couldn't move her hands since they were tied above her head. She found five men facing her, they were in some kind of abandoned warehouse it was cold it had little light. She saw that the place was filled with gas tanks and chains hung from everywhere but other than that it was bare. She saw an older looking man in his late forty's standing near her and the man who had been leading the group sitting in a chair nearby, she had found out his name was Tim. The older man was named John, she heard one of them men call him that when she had first come in. John stepped in front of her looking at her eyes with intensity, Dana looked back without fear.

"Where is the key?" John asked.

"Screw you." Dana answered defiantly, earning her a slap to the face.

"Tell me where the key is." He said clearly not wanting to waste any time.

"Not happening." Dana shot back, she wouldn't break that easily.

"Lift her." John said to someone Dana couldn't see. She then felt her hands being pulled up and her feet leaving the ground until she was hanging.

"Where have you take the key?" He was angry now, but Dana didn't care.

"Bite me." Dana said, and then felt a sharp pain on her back and heard the crack of a whip, making her cry out in pain.

Carter had been following the signal and then it went off right outside an old warehouse, his phone began to vibrate.

"Carter, we lost the signal she must be underground or something. Ryan, Tommy, and Andros are on their way." Angela told Carter quickly.

"Thanks." Carter said hanging up again. He looked ahead and knew that Dana was inside, he knew that Ryan and the others with get there soon thanks to Andros, for which he was thankful, but he couldn't wait for them to come he had to find Dana.

Inside Dana was slumped over and shaking with pain, she kept going in and out of consciousness, the waves of pain getting stronger.

"Why do you want the key?" Dana asked breathing heavily.

"Tell her father." Tim who had been silent up to that point spoke, surprising Dana. John turned and glared at his son. "She'll help us if she knows."

"Those things will kill you, they'll kill everyone!" Dana shouted shaking even harder. John took a knife and cut her arm from her wrist to her elbow, making her whimper.

"They have my son!" He shouted at her. Dana's mind race she thought back to the talks that she and Ryan had had, and remembered what he had said about all the kids Diabalico had kidnapped.

"He's dead…I'm sorry." Dana said her voice quivering. Once inside Carter could hear Dana scream it took all his strength not to storm in and make whoever was hurting her pay. He hid and then knocked over some gas tanks, three men were sent to check on the noise as Carter expected. He took them out easily and then tied them together. He began to make his way in but one of the men spotted him and Carter had no choice but to fight. Dana fought for consciousness and looked up to see what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Think Carter will get Dana out? :o Don't forget to review. :)**


	19. Fire and Rage

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.19 Fire and Rage <strong>

Dana found Carter fighting two of the men that had been standing in the room. She saw John grab a gun, she struggled against her binds but couldn't break free, Dana used all her strength to haul herself up and kick John back before he was able to fire.

She then felt herself being lowered down until her feet were once again on the floor.

"Is it true is my brother dead?" Tim asked coming over to Dana and untying her, her wrist were raw from the rope burns.

"Yes, my brother was also taken with him, no one survived." Dana said sympathetically. Tim looked into Dana's eyes for a long moment and somehow he knew that she was telling him the truth.

"Then you have to stop my dad, I'm done with this he's become obsessed. I'm leaving." Tim said turning and running off. Dana looked back at Carter and John who was beginning to get back on his feet.

He pointed the gun at Carter once more and Dana ran forward. She managed grab his hand and hit against rail making the gun fly out of his hand, increasing his rage. He rushed forward and tackled her to the floor, Dana wrestled against his weight but he grabbed an ice pick and began aiming it towards her chest.

Dana held onto his hands and tried to keep the sharp object away from her body. John pulled one of her hands away from the ice pick and hit it as hard as he could against the rail. Dana heard her own bones cracking and shouted out in agony.

The ice pick came towards her chest once more, making Dana put all her effort into kicking him off of her.

She was about to get up when he came over to her once more this time instead of an ice pick he held a gun in between his hands.

"Where's the key you little bitch?" John shouted at her and then Dana heard the blast followed by the agonizing pain her leg. Dana gasped out in pain as he came closer to her and raised the gun to point of her head.

"Where is the key?" John shouted once more a wild rage in his eyes.

"Hey freak!" Carter shouted making him turn for a split second, which was enough for Dana to take his legs out with her good one. She grabbed the ice pick and lunged straight in his heart.

"I'm sorry." Dana whispered as the man gasped out.

"Dana!" Carter choked out making her turn to look up at him.

"Carter!" Dana said as Carter clutched his side and fell to the ground. She limped over to him and saw a small fire beginning to spread behind them. Carter fell to the ground coughing up blood.

Dana ignored the burning in her wrist and her arm was completely numb something she knew wasn't good, but she applied as much pressure as she could manage on Carter's stomach.

"Get out" Carter chocked out between coughs.

"We can't I can barely walk and you can't stand up." Her breathing got heavier as she spoke and the corners of her visions began to blur together.

"I have to tell you something…I lied I kept it because I still…" Dana looked up as the flames grew, and then back at Carter. "Carter….Carter! CARTER!" Dana shouted at him as his eyes closed. "Wake up, you need to wake up!" Dana shouted but everything began to spin, she could feel the blood covering her hands.

Desperation began to creep over her as she saw red everywhere, she grabbed Carter's shoulders and tried pulling him toward the entrance.

She was too weak and slumped over against him, tears began falling as the realization that they were trapped there.

"Andros, in here!" Ryan's voice floated in but through a haze as Dana let the blackness consumed her.

Andros rushed over. "Hurry!" He said looking at the flames which were dangerously close to the gas tanks, he picked up Dana, while Tommy and Ryan lifted Carter up.

The group rushed out of there and ran to the car they had waiting, the building exploded as they ran out. Andros placed Dana in the front seat; she was completely covered in blood, while the other three got into the back.

They drove away as quickly as they could leaving the burning building behind.

**E/N: What do you think? Will Dana and Carter be ok? Let me know what you think. :)**


	20. Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will they be ok? :o**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.21 Healing <strong>

_**Back in Mariner Bay **_

Dana awoke to a seemingly empty room, it was cold and she could smell the anesthetics. She blinked hard to try to focus her sight better.

"Good morning." A cheerful voice said making her turn her head slightly.

"Morning." Dana said quietly, she realized where she was, once again she was in the hospital.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked going over to check her IV.

"My leg really hurts…and my arm?" Dana said wondering why her arm hurt so bad.

"Ok, I'll give you some more medicine for the pain." The nurse said with a smile.

"Uhm…"

"Call me Mary." The nurse told her.

"Mary, Do you happen to know how Carter Grayson is doing?" Dana asked, as her senses returned one by one.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mary asked with a smile.

"No a friend." Dana said smiling back.

"I was in his room this morning and he is doing very good, better than you are, so you need to get some rest because he has been asking to see you." Mary said smiling and putting a needle into Dana's IV.

"Can see him?" Dana asked smiling.

"Not yet, you need to rest." Mary answered. "I'll come check on you later." She added with a smile and left the room. Dana raised her bed and felt dizzy as it came up and she waited for her mind to settle and then looked around. Waiting for Carter wasn't really an option she needed to see him breathing, talking to know that he was really ok. It was her fault he'd gotten hurt again and she needed to make sure that he had made out in one piece. She couldn't get any sleep thinking about Carter and how he was.

_**A few days later **_

"Good news Mr. Grayson you get to go home today." Mary informed Carter.

"Best news I've heard in weeks." Carter said with a smile.

"Are you going to by any chance pay my pretty blonde patient a visit?" Mary teased. For the past few days it was all she had heard from both of them.

"Yeah." Carter said with a chuckle, no use lying to the woman now, Carter thought to himself. Mary finished filling out Carter's papers, and soon Kelsey and Ryan were there helping fill discharge papers.

"You ready?" Kelsey asked going into Carter's room.

"Almost I have to do something first." Carter said as Mary brought in a wheelchair.

"What?" Kelsey asked.

"Last minute test, dear it won't take long." Mary said with a wink to Carter. Mary rolled Carter away to Dana's room, she was reading a book and looked up as they came. It was the first time they'd seen each other since neither of them was able to move around for a while. Mary had promised Carter that she'd take him to Dana when he was discharged. Dana's heart squeezed as she looked at him, he had bruises on his face but the color had returned and he looked a lot better than the last time she'd seen him which was in the old warehouse. Carter couldn't help but notice that Dana was covered in bruises much like she had been all through out there trip and there was a pink cast on her arm and a bandage on one of the corners of her forehead.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Carter said smiling back.

"I'll be back in a few." Mary said leaving the room.

"How are you?" Dana asked first and Carter got up and went to sit on the edge of the bed carefully.

"Good, I feel better." Carter answered with a smile. "What about you?"

"Pain killers are an amazing thing, so I feel pretty good." Dana said with a small smile. There was an awkward silence; neither of them knew what to say.

"When are you getting discharged?" Carter asked.

"Two days, maybe." Dana answered.

"That's good…are you going back to New York?" Carter asked after a moment, he had been wanting to know what she planned to do after she got out of the hospital.

"Uhm I've been thinking about it a lot and…I don't think I am I miss my family, I miss yo…" Dana stopped herself and recovered quickly. "I miss Mariner Bay." Carter didn't say anything and looked into her blue eyes.

"Thank you…for coming back for me." Dana said not able to look away.

"You let them take you to save me, you have nothing to thank me for." Carter told her.

"Thank you." Dana said smiling, Carter took her hand in his.

"I'm glad you're staying." Carter told her.

"Me too." Dana said smiling back, her heart quickened at his touch.

"Time to go." Mary said coming back in.

"I'll see you soon." Carter said getting up and placing a kiss on her forehead. Dana held her breath as he left the room, she couldn't help it. She loved him with all her heart and no matter how much she blocked out her feelings she couldn't help giving in a little when he was around. She thought about what he'd told her before she had been taken. What if what he said was true and the young girl wasn't his? Could she really trust him? She loved him but did he love her back? The questions swirled around in her head. She wouldn't let him affect her though they were friends and that was it. She would get better share some time with her family, and then get back to work, which was something she missed almost as much as her family.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: What do you think? :)**


	21. Back to Normal

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We at the end ladies and gentleman were at the end this is the second to last chapter hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.22 Back to Normal<strong>

_**Two Weeks Later **_

Dana had left the hospital two days after Carter had been discharged. Kelsey and Ryan decided to take Dana home with them to keep an eye on her, and help her look for a suitable apartment. Dana had to use a wheelchair most of the time since her leg still wasn't healed and her wrist was broken making it impossible to use crutches. The cuts were beginning to disappear and as well as the bruises. She knew that Carter was doing great with his recovery she was able to see him once in a while, but mostly she stayed at home with Kelsey since she was due any day now. Things had slowly begun to go back to normal as the days went by.

"Day, where's Ryan?" Kelsey asked a little pale.

"Working, he got called in." Dana answered. "You ok?" She asked seeing her friend in pain.

"No I think it's time to go." Kelsey said with a s grimace.

"What! Ok ok uhh… I'll drive you!" Dana said thinking quickly. She knew that it would take too long to call anyone her only option was to drive Kelsey herself.

"You can't." Kelsey said.

"Yes, I can I'm fine, let's go." Dana said getting up with some effort, trying to keep the pain out of her face. She grabbed Kelsey's hand and limped to the car. Dana made it to the hospital without any problems and they took her in.

"Dana! Where is she?" Ryan asked rushing into the hospital followed by Carter.

"They took her inside, go through there they'll get you ready." Dana said pointing to double doors.

"Thanks." Ryan said giving her a quick hug. "I'll see you guys later." Ryan said leaving through the doors Dana had pointed to. Carter took a seat across from Dana.

"How is she?" Carter asked.

"Good so far, she was in pain though." Dana answered finishing the paper work for Kelsey.

"How are you?" Carter asked noticing Dana's discomfort.

"I'm ok." Dana said getting up with a smile.

"Here I'll take them." Carter said sitting her back down and taking the papers from her.

"Thanks." Dana said with a smile. He left the papers with the nurse behind the desk and then returned to his seat with Dana, they sat in silence for a moment.

"How's the battle wound?" Dana asked looking over to him.

"Healing." Carter said with a chuckle, there was a long pause.

"Dana…" Carter began wanting to say something.

"Yeah?" She answered looking up.

"Do you want some coffee?" Carter asked changing his mind at the last second.

"Coffee sounds good." Dana said nervously with a smile. Carter got up and then went to the small coffee stand that was in the hospital, he came back with two cups of coffee, and handed one to her.

"Thanks." Dana said taking the cup.

"Dana! Carter!" Kelsey's grandmother said going over to them with a big smile. "Where is she?" She asked after a moment.

"They took her in already." Dana answered with a smile.

"Think I can go in?" She asked hopeful.

"You can check." Dana said with a reassuring smile.

"I'll take you to the room." Carter told her leading the way. He came back a few minutes later and saw that Dana was still alone.

"Where is everyone? I thought Ryan called them all." Dana said not wanting to be alone with Carter anymore.

"Chad will be here as soon as he gets off of work and Angela and your dad will come over here after their meeting in San Diego. Joel said he'd." Carter assured. He knew that even though they were talking again things were still not completely back to normal. He hated the fact that she was so close to him and he couldn't touch her or talk to her the way they used to. They spent the following hours making awkward small talk and waiting for the others to arrive. Three hours later everyone had shown up and there was still no word on Kelsey. Joel was fast asleep while Angela read a book next to him and Chad and Dana were playing cards, Captain Mitchell and Carter were the only ones who had been patiently waiting.

"Dad." Ryan came out about four hours later. Everyone stood up and went over to him.

"He's a boy!" Ryan announced happily and everyone to congratulated each other. Dana ached all over but was too happy to care and was able to hide the pain well.

"Can we see him?" Dana asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah, but we have to go in three at a time." Ryan said not able to keep the smile from his face.

"Guess you three are up." Joel said referring to Captain Mitchel, Dana, and Carter. They followed Ryan to the room and walked in where Kelsey looked up and smiled at them.

"I'll wait outside." Kelsey grandmother said with a smile.

"Oh my goodness he's beautiful Kels." Dana said limping over to see the baby.

"You want to hold him?" Kelsey asked, making Dana nodded. Kelsey handed Dana the baby carefully.

"Look dad." Dana said showing her father the little person in her arms.

"He's amazing." Captain Mitchel said with a smile.

"What are you guys going to name him?" Carter asked.

"Andrew." Kelsey said brightly.

"Ok guys time to let mommy get some rest." A nurse said coming into the room. Dana handed Kelsey back the baby and the group headed out. Chad, Angela, and Joel all went in quickly before the nurse kicked everyone out.

"I'll take you home." Ryan told Dana as everyone stated going home.

"I can drive back." Dana told her brother not wanting him to leave.

"No I'll take you." Ryan said with a smile.

"It's ok, I'm fine." Dana lied.

"I'm not letting you drive back home alone, you did enough brining Kels over here." Ryan told her.

"I can drop her off it's on the way back to my place." Carter offered helpfully.

"That sounds good thanks Carter." Ryan told Carter. Dana had no option but to smile, it wasn't like she could protest much about it, Ryan was set on not letting her go home and she didn't want to take him away from his family.

"Dana?" Captain Mitchel called her over.

"Yes?" Dana asked her father.

"Will you be ok tonight?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'll be fine dad, don't worry about me." Dana said with a smile.

"Call me if you need anything. Goodnight sweetheart." Captain Mitchel said giving Dana a hug. Dana then went over to Carter who had been patiently waiting for her, he led the way to his car and held the door open for her.

"How bad does it hurt?" Carter asked Dana as they drove.

"Is it that obvious?" Dana asked worried.

"No I'm just good." Carter said with a half-smile, they didn't say anything more and got to Ryan and Kelsey's house quickly. Carter opened the door and held her down carefully.

"Thank you." Dana said. "You want to come in?" Dana said as she opened the front door.

"Just to make sure that you get inside safe." Carter said with his charming smile. Once inside Carter noticed the wheelchair.

"Coffee?" Dana offered.

"No thank you, just do me a favor and take your pain meds." Carter told her. She ignored his last statement and went to sit in the living room. Carter noticed the pill bottle sitting on the counter, he took two out and then went to the fridge and got a water bottle. He went over to the living and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Here." Carter said giving her the pill.

"Thanks." Dana said taking the medicine and the water bottle he had opened for her.

"Dana can I ask you something?" Carter said.

"Yeah."

"Ok Uhm…When we were back at the warehouse you said you lied…Lied about what?" Carter asked tentively.

"Nothing, I didn't know what I was saying." Dana answered calmly.

"I…I want you to know something…and if after that you still don't care then I'll leave you alone and try to move on with my life." Carter said taking a breath. "Dana I love you, I will always love you and I need to know with all my heart that you don't feel the same way. I need you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me the way I love you." Carter told Dana taking her hands gently in his.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: What do you think Dana's answer will be? Review and let me know what you think:)**


	22. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last chapter! Thanks for reading up to here, and enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I've cheated you out of a whole chapter! So I was going over all the chapters and I realized that I completely left out a chapter!:O It's another hospital scene where we see when Dana and Carter first wake up. If you're interested in knowing what the chapter was about leave a review and I'll just add it to the very end of the story. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.23 Wedding Day <strong>

"I can't…" Dana said looking away.

"You can't love me?" Carter asked.

"I can't tell you that I don't love you. " Dana whispered.

"Then why are fooling yourself? You've tried moving on, I've tried forgetting, but we can't go on with our lives without each other….Dana please forgive me." Carter pleaded. Dana looked up and was met b his beautiful blue eyes.

"I already have." Dana answered making Carter pull her to him and kiss her sweetly until they could no longer breathe.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Dana whispered as he held her close to his chest. They sat like that for a while until Carter moved on the couch and Dana leaned against him.

"How are we going to explain this to everyone?" Dana asked him.

"I think they already know." Carter said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Carter had been right no one had been surprised that he and Dana had gotten back together. Dana had gotten better over the months that followed but had stayed with Ryan and Kelsey to help out with the baby.<p>

"I'm going out tonight." Dana called to her brother who was with Kelsey and the baby and the living room.

"Hey wait come back here, what's the rush?" Ryan asked coming over to her, holding his son in his arms.

"Nothing we just have to get to the airport." Dana said smiling and holding the baby's hand.

"I thought you were driving there alone?" Ryan asked since she had told him that she would be going to the airport alone.

"Yeah, I meant I." Dana said she was doing a horrible job of lying and she mentally kicked herself for it.

"Dana?" Ryan began.

"I got to go." Dana said in a rush and placed a kiss on her brothers cheek and then on her nephew.

"Be safe." Ryan called after her as she closed the door.

"There are my two boys." Kelsey said taking the baby from Ryan.

"Is it just me or did Dana seem way to happy for a simple business meeting?" Ryan asked his wife.

"Well she's going with Carter I'm sure she's happy about that." Kelsey said nonchalantly and continued making cooing noises at her baby.

"Wait…Is there something I'm missing here?" Ryan asked her suspiciously.

"Missing? Nope." Kelsey answered with a smile. "Daddy's just being paranoid right my love?" Kelsey said speaking in a baby voice to her young son.

"Kels." Ryan said stepping in front of her.

"Isn't he amazing?" Kelsey asked looking at there son.

"Yes, he is, but tell me what you know." Ryan said.

"All I know is that Carter and Dana are going to a meeting in a Vegas, they're bond to have some fun." Kelsey said with a smile.

"I knew that." Ryan said disappointed.

"Stop worrying, she's with the guy that traveled all over the country and flew to another continent just to make sure she was ok, and then brought her home to us. She'll be fine." Kelsey said placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you and you." Ryan said brining Kelsey and his son close to him. Meanwhile Dana had driven to Carter's house, at one point it had been hers too but now he lived there alone.

"Ready?" Dana asked when Carter opened the door.

"Yeah." Carter said giving her a kiss. The two then packed there things into the car and began driving to the airport.

"Did they suspect anything?" Carter asked her holding her hand as he drove.

"I don't know, Kelsey didn't say anything but she always knows, and Ryan asked but I don't think he has a clue." Dana said with a smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Carter asked looking back and forth between her and then road.

"Yes…we can take care of formalities later." Dana answered, Carter didn't say anything. "Why are you…"

"No, no, I want to do whatever you want." Carter smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

_**6 Hours Later **_

"You look amazing." Rachel told Dana as she came out of the bathroom.

"You think so?" Dana asked nervously. She was wearing a white summery dress with pink satin straps and a pink sash around her waist. Her hair was in wavy curls and pinned up my a pink flower on one side.

"Yes." Rachel answered with a big smile without hesitating.

"Thanks, and thanks for coming Rach, I'm so glad you're here." Dana told her gratefully.

"I'm so happy to be here." Rachel answered with a smile.

"Are we ready ladies?" Rachel's new boyfriend one of Carter's good friends come in and asked with a smile.

"We are." Dana answered. They went through the chapel doors and Dana saw Carter standing next to the chaplain. He was beaming as he saw Dana walking toward him, he took her hand as she reached the alter and they faced the chaplain. The ceremony proceeded flawlessly.

"Do you Dana Mitchel take Carter Grayson to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?" The chaplain asked.

"I do." Dana answered with a huge smile.

"Do you Carter Grayson take Dana Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." Carter answered smiling back at her.

"Then by the power vested to me by the state of Nevada I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

_**A Few Months Later **_

Everyone bursted out in cheers delighted to see Dana and Carter kissing. Rose petals were thrown in the air as they walked out of the church surrounded by their friends and family. The Shelby Mustang that Paul had provided for their trip back from New York, was waiting for them with the words 'Just Married' on the back. The two hugged and received congratulations from everyone and then Carter helped Dana into the car.

"Road trip?" Carter asked taking Dana's hand.

"I'd love that." Dana smiled giving him a kiss as they drove into the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: The End! :) For everyone who has read up to here let me know what you thought of the whole story. Thanks for reading The Road Back hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) Time for me to say goodbye for a while, and I will be back soon with a whole new story for you guys. Don't forget to review and happy reading. :)**


	23. The Missing Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just the chapter that I forgot to put in. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 20 The Missing Chapter <strong>

Carter awoke to a bright light in his eyes

"He seems to be doing great." A woman voice said. "He's awake." She added pleasantly. Carter blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the light.

"Carter!" Kelsey's voice floated over to him.

"He's awake." Ryan said from nearby.

"Dana?" He choked out remembering everything that had happened. Ryan was standing on one side and Kelsey on the other side of his bed, they exchanged a look as he asked the question.

"How are you feeling?" Kelsey asked with a smile. Maybe they didn't hear me Carter thought to himself.

"Good." Carter said assessing the damage to himself. His side felt very sore and knew that he must have been all drugged up on morphine.

"He's awake." Joel said cheerfully coming into the room followed by Tommy.

"How are you doing?" Tommy asked going to stand next to Ryan.

"I'm good…Are we still in France?" Carter asked remembering where they had been.

"No, we're back home." Ryan answered.

"Where's Dana? Is she ok?" Carter asked making sure that everyone heard. No one answered. He looked at each one of his friends and noticed Kelsey looking away, he knew she would be the easiest to break.

"Kels is Dana ok?" Carter asked looking directly at her. Kelsey however remained silent.

"We don't know." Tommy said bluntly since no one else would answer Carter. "The shot she received on her leg was very close to one of the main arteries. She lost a lot of blood and she's still in surgery." Tommy explained.

"Is she going to be ok?" Carter asked his mouth going dry as he heard what Tommy was saying.

"We're not sure yet." Ryan was the one to answer this time, Carter jaw clenched tightly as he heard this.

"Get some rest Carter. We'll wake you up if there's any news." Tommy advised cuing everyone to leave the room. Everyone walked out and left Carter alone to rest. _Rest?_ Carter thought he couldn't rest even if his life depended on it. He needed to know that Dana was safe and that she would be ok. He couldn't stop replaying the past events over and over in his head.

Dana fighting off a crazed man who kept going at her with an ice pick, he hadn't been able to go help her making him feel completely useless, as he had watched the man point the gun at her. He had done the only thing he could think of to help her, which was distracting the man for a moment a fleeting moment that had decided everything.

Dana was smart he knew that she had known what to do with that precious moment he had given her and taken advantage of the man's distraction. Carter only hoped that he had not been to late in helping Dana. He couldn't bare the thought, and instead focused on how caring she had been even when she was hurt. When he had been shot the air had been knocked out him and was unable to keep himself up, but she had been there for him. Carter knew that he was done waiting for the moment no matter what she would know how he felt about her whether she wanted to hear it or not.

She would have to make a choice and if that choice was leaving him then he'd let her go, but that was another unbearable thought to him. She was the only person that he had ever wanted to be with and the only person that could make him feel truly alive. The thoughts swirled around in his head as the drugs took affected and he was drifted back into unconsciousness.

"Have they said anything?" Chad asked Kelsey taking a seat next to her as he arrived to the hospital from work.

"Nothing. Tommy had us leave Carter to get some rest but he obviously doesn't know Carter very well. He's probably awake and will be until they drug him up." Kelsey said taking a sip of the tea Ryan had gotten her. "Ugh I hate this I need some coffee!" Kelsey said making a face.

"Angela would kill you." Chad teased. Ryan then appeared with a huge smile on his face and came over giving Kelsey a kiss.

"Ryan?" Kelsey asked taken aback as they pulled away.

"She's ok, she's going to be ok." Ryan told them happily.

"Can we see her?" Chad asked lighting up.

"Yeah c'mon." Ryan said helping Kelsey up. They went to Carter's room and found her sleeping and Joel sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Should we wake Carter up and tell him?" Kelsey asked in a whispered.

"No." A small sound came from Dana who began to stir.

"Dana." Ryan said moving to her side. Just then Captain Mitchell came into the room.

"Dana." He said relieved seeing her blink. "How do you feel sweetie?" He asked going to stand next to Ryan.

"Numb." Dana answered with a small smile.

"I'm so sorry I let you do this." Captain Mitchell said referring to the mission.

"Dad, I asked to go remember." Dana said taking her father's hand and giving him a smile.

"I'm glad you're awake Dana, I'll go let the others know." Chad said with a smile.

"I'm here if you need me hunny." Captain Mitchell told her placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

"Day why don't you want us to tell Carter you're awake?" Kelsey asked her.

"Let him rest." Dana said with a sigh she could feel the medicine taking affect.

"Ok Day get some rest." Kelsey said with a smile.

"Night Dana." Ryan said as she began fading away into the darkness, and soon she was fast asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Ok the official end to the story. Hope you liked the chapter even though it was a little late. Thanks to everyone who reviewed throughout the story, and to those who wanted to read this chapter. :)**


End file.
